


Sommergibile in aria

by firecat93



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (2007), Upside Down (2012), Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Daimons, Fantasy, Gennex - Freeform, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Urban Boyfriends, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: In un mondo dove la tua anima ti cammina al fianco e vivi tra due pianeti distinti e separati, Genn e Alex sono soli al mondo.Ma non saranno mai davvero soli finché saranno insieme.[ Upside Down/Queste Oscure Materie AU ]Il mio primo crossover.La mia prima storia a capitoli.La mia prima in tante cose, fatemi sapere come sono andata.





	1. Non succede quasi mai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silencealoud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/gifts).



  


 

 

  
Fu forse creato

per rimanere vicino al tuo cuore

sia pure per un attimo?  
  
  
  


_F. Dostoevskij_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Genn e Alex hanno la stessa età.  
Almeno  _convenzionalmente_.

Sono stati trovati lo stesso giorno sull'uscio della chiesa di San Pantaleone nel Mondo di Sotto, il 31 dicembre.  
Secondo le suore è stato un miracolo che non siano congelati entrambi, quel giorno le temperature erano sotto zero e lo stesso convento era diventato una cappa di gelo.

È stato trovato prima Genn, quindi la Madre Superiora l'ha considerato il più grande, Alex invece era stato udito piangere solo verso le ventitré dello stesso giorno da una novizia che era dedita allo spegnimento dei lumi.  
Secondo le malelingue Alex era stato abbandonato in quell'ora tarda e con quel freddo polare appositamente.  
Era evidente che sua madre non voleva ucciderlo di sue mani ma ha sicuramente  _tentato la sorte._

Alex non lo crede, da quando lui e Genn hanno messo su una testa tutta loro, hanno cominciato a svegliarsi nel pieno della notte per esplorare l'orfanotrofio e il convento adiacente e ne ha trovato la prova in un piano interrato praticamente invisibile.

Era raggiungibile tramite una piccola scala a chiocciola malandata ed è stata Vega, il daimon di Genn a scoprirla.   
Li ha guidati sotto forma di pettirosso attraverso le file numerose di scaffali fatiscenti e tra le mille cartelline dedicate a ciascuno dei residenti.  
Alex aveva aperto con trepidazione il suo file e ci aveva trovato una vecchia foto in bianco e nero di una donna bruna e bellissima, un orologio da taschino ammaccato e un biglietto con il suo nome.  
Non c'era nient'altro, ma è stato il giorno più bello della sua breve vita.

Aveva visto il volto di sua madre, letto la sua grafia e accarezzato l'orologio di quello che supponeva fosse suo padre.   
Il suo daimon Deneb per la commozione si era trasformato in una tartaruga e si era rinchiuso nel guscio probabilmente per versare qualche lacrima in pace senza essere preso in giro da Vega.

In quel momento aveva quasi dimenticato la presenza di Genn e Vega, troppo preso dal suo cuore che batteva all'impazzata, se ne ricorda solo quando il biondino gli si inginocchia affianco e gli stringe le braccia intorno al busto.   
Alex poggia la testa sulla sua e gli stringe la spalla con un braccio.  
Solo allora si rende conto che le spalle gli tremano e le sue lacrime gli bagnano il collo.

"Genn?" Alex preoccupato cerca di staccarlo da sé per poterlo guardare negli occhi alla poca luce del seminterrato.  
Deneb gli corre incontro sotto forma di piccola lucciola e si posa sulla sciarpa del suo migliore amico.  
"Sono sinceramente contento per te Ale. Davvero, io lo sono."   
Piccoli singhiozzi lo interrompono mentre parla, e Deneb è costretto a volare via per evitare di essere sommerso dalle lacrime, comunque rimanendo tra loro e facendo luce.

"Non c'è niente nel mio fascicolo.   
Dice solo che avevo una medaglietta col mio nome e Vega sotto forma di pulcino nelle coperte con me.   
La medaglietta era d'argento e il custode se l'è venduta."

L'argento è più unico che raro nel Mondo di Sotto, lo avranno pagato una fortuna, sarà per questo che non hanno più un custode da allora, riflette Alex.  
Abbraccia di slancio il suo migliore amico e avverte Deneb consolare Vega accanto a loro.  
"Non importa Genn, davvero. Il passato è passato, no? Ho potuto vedere mia madre e adesso ho questo orologio bellissimo di papà, ma loro non ci sono no? Ci sei tu. Sei tu la sola famiglia che mi serve."   
Genn trema e lo stringe più forte.  
"Anche tu sei la sola famiglia che mi serve."  
Alex è la sua àncora, se lo lasciasse lui volerebbe in aria come  _polvere_.

"Non vado via. So cosa stai pensando in quella testaccia bacata. Scordatelo."  
Genn sorride sul collo dell'altro, come faccia a capire quello che pensa senza che lui apra bocca rimarrà sempre un mistero per lui.  
"E so che pensi perché siamo uniti fin da neonati. Le suore dicono che se Vega era un pulcino e Deneb un serpentello e non si sono ammazzati fin dalle culle comuni vuol dire che non ci lasceremo mai."   
Genn ride a quelle parole ed ha già dimenticato la solitudine dell'abbandono.   
Alex lo scosta, gli sorride con i sui due canini da latte mancanti, raccoglie i suoi nuovi tesori e mano nella mano con la sua  _vera famiglia_  sale le scale correndo verso i dormitori seguito da Vega e Deneb come cane e gatto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Le lezioni di Daimonologia e Geografia Applicata sono il  _peggio_ , Genn rischia di addormentarsi mentre la voce di suor Cassiopea riempie l'aula.

Il Magisterium del Mondo di Sopra ha ordinato che almeno fino ai quattordici anni è obbligatoria una istruzione minima di base per tutti i trovatelli e i bastardi lasciati agli orfanotrofi del Mondo di Sotto.   
Dai sedici anni in sù, dopo il praticantato, possono essere rilasciati per la ricerca dell'impiego.   
Sempre che nel frattempo non vengano adottati.

Genn è incredibilmente grato al fatto che loro di anni ne hanno tredici, ancora un'anno e potranno chiudere per sempre con la scuola.

"I daimon, come abbiamo detto nella lezione precedente, non sono altro che le nostre anime sotto forma di animale. Ci camminano affianco e ci supportano. Sono la nostra  _coscienza_  e il nostro  _lume_  della ragione. Non possiamo esistere separati da loro, e loro moriranno separati da noi." La voce di suor Cassiopea è monocorde, e Genn poggia la testa sul pelo folto di Vega mentre sembra fare le fusa sul banco.

"Difatto voi bambini sapete bene che il vostro daimon cambia spesso forma e dimensione in base ai vostri sentimenti o alle vostre sensazioni.   
Quando avrete compiuto sedici anni assumeranno una forma definita."  
Genn alza lo sguardo su Alex, evitando le orecchie da Cavalier King di Vega e lo trova come sempre attentissimo e concentrato.   
Deneb gli ha appena fatto la punta alla matita, e mostra loro il suo sorriso da scimmietta.

"I daimon sono praticamente sempre del sesso opposto al nostro tranne nel caso di Alex  _qui_ _. -_ Genn alza la testa e rivolge lo sguardo come tutti verso di lui. - Il suo è un maschio come lui, ma non ci dovrebbe  _stupire_  visto che probabilmente la sua famiglia di Ingoiatori malfamati lo voleva morto fin da neonato." Sogghigna.

Deneb nitrisce e scuote le orecchie da giovane elefante minaccioso verso la classe che ride e lo beffeggia, ma Alex non dà segni di ira.  
Sempre fermo e composto, l'unico segno di disagio è la mascella contratta.

"D'accordo, d'accordo, ora basta.   
Come dicevo il santo Magisterium..."  
Genn ha smesso di ascoltare, stringe la mano sottobanco ad Alex che finalmente rilassa la mascella e chiude gli occhi.

"Tu sei meglio di loro." Dice con lo sguardo deciso.   
" _Di tutti loro_. La tua famiglia non faceva parte degli Ingoiatori.   
Lo abbiamo visto, io e te lo sappiamo."   
Vega si è avvicinata per sostenere Alex ma non può toccarlo.  
I daimon non possono toccare gli altri umani, questo  _almeno_  l'ha sentito nella lezione precedente.   
È come toccare l'anima della persona stessa, è un tabù, solo coloro che sono  _compagni di vita_  possono toccare il daimon del partner.

"Non ha alcuna importanza. Mi hanno lasciato e se ne sono andati, hanno rinunciato ad essere la mia famiglia. -Sussurra Alex nascosto dalle orecchie ampie di Deneb. - Da quando siamo nelle culle comuni che noi quattro siamo una famiglia, ricordi? E tu non sembri essere un Ingoiatore  _eh_  scusa se te lo dico."   
Genn ridacchia e stringe più forte le dita di Alex. "Scuse accettate."   
La lezione dopodiché procede senza intoppi.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Alex e Genn sono da soli nel vecchio bagno in disuso del sesto piano dell'orfanotrofio, l'hanno scoperto in una delle loro tante esplorazioni e da allora è diventato uno dei loro posti speciali.  
"Ho sentito da Jamie che hanno rapito un'altro bambino." Sospira Alex.  
"Gli Ingoiatori?" Genn sbarra gli occhi e si stringe le ginocchia al petto.  
"E chi altro? Dice che la madre del ragazzo scomparso non ne voleva parlare perché lei la considera una liberazione - Alex storce la bocca - aveva già altri cinque figli e non aveva di che sfamarli."

 _Altro che leggenda metropolitana._  
Allora esistevano davvero dei rapitori di bambini nel Mondo di Sotto.  
Guarda caso sono tutti ragazzini poveri o in condizioni misere.  
Persone che non mancheranno a nessuno.  
Che non  _hanno_  nessuno.  
Persone come loro.

"Verranno a prendere anche noi?" Genn ha un brivido, ma non ha paura per sè, ma per Alex.  
O meglio,  _come farà se Alex viene rapito e lui rimane solo_?   
Non gli importa di essere rapito lui stesso, Alex se la caverebbe lo stesso da solo, forse anche meglio.  
Ma lui non potrebbe  _sopravvivere_.  
  


"No Genn, non ci prenderanno."   
"Lo dici solo perché vuoi smetterla di sentirmi piagnucolare!"   
Genn è offeso, guarda furente il suo amico che ridacchia.  
"Non ci prenderanno perché siamo in un orfanotrofio, e come tutti gli orfanotrofi del Mondo di Sotto, siamo sotto il controllo del Magisterium."  
Genn alza lo sguardo verso l'effige dell'Aquila bifronte coronata che capeggia su tutte le finestre.

Cerca di spremere le meningi sulle vecchie lezioni di Storia dei Mondi.

 _A capo dei Mondi c'è la Chiesa._  
E ad amministrare la Chiesa c'è il Magisterium, cioè un insieme di corti, consigli e collegi in cui si riuniscono gli alti gradi della gerarchia ecclesiastica. Infatti le divisioni e rivalità interne sono da tempo troppo incancrenite e rigide perché si abbia un'unanimità nell'elezione di un unico Papa.  
 _L'ultimo fu Papa Giovanni Calvino._

Genn apre gli occhi e ridacchia tra sè.  
Se solo suor Alhena lo avesse sentito riflettere ad alta voce, ora l'avrebbe smessa di chiamarlo  _somaro_.  
"Sì forse hai ragione. Il Magisterium non permetterà che ci capiti nulla di male." sorride.  
  
  


Quando Genn e Alex hanno compiuto quattordici anni è stato un sollievo.

Più per le suore che per i diretti interessati probabilmente.

Ora possono cominciare il praticantato presso le botteghe o le biblioteche, le grandi industrie manifatturiere del Mondo di Sopra sono tutte a metà tra i due Mondi, bisogna avere una resistenza ferrea per lavorare sotto quella gravità.   
Perciò sì, hanno sfogliato decine di libri e giornali per varare le loro possibilità, e Alex ha preso  _una decisione_.

"Voglio fare il contadino."   
Genn lo guarda perplesso.   
"Sì, voglio stare in mezzo alla terra, vedere sempre gli alberi e le montagne e magari anche il mare! Qui a Leeds non c'è niente di tutto questo."   
Genn guarda fuori dal finestrone della Sala Comune.   
Solo auto e fumo e persone grigie che corrono da una parte all'altra.   
Guardando poi in alto scorge i palazzoni pieni di vetrate luccicanti del Mondo di Sopra.  
Dopodiché si rivolge ad Alex: "Voglio venire con te."

"Genn - ridacchia - anch'io vorrei stare sempre con te, ma  _fare il contadino è sfiancante_. L'ho letto su una rivista. Tu sei troppo gracilino come farai?"  
Genn non si preoccupa di sembrare offeso, dopotutto è la realtà dei fatti.  
"Farò qualcos'altro. Mi occuperò delle mucche e di tutti gli altri animali e cucinerò. Suor Enif mi ha insegnato bene, lo sai."

Suor Enif era la novizia che trovò Alex la notte della loro "nascita".   
Una delle poche suore giovani e di mentalità aperta che si occupava veramente dei ragazzi.   
È una cuoca straordinaria e permette  sempre a Genn di bazzicare per le cucine, guardarla armeggiare e  _sopratutto_  prendere cibo per Alex.

"Genn, perché vedo Alex sempre più in carne e te sempre più magro? Tieni prendi questa mela, ma stavolta mangiala tu e dico sul serio!"  
Genn annuiva, la metteva nella tasca dei pantaloni di panno e poi era pronto per imparare una nuova ricetta.

Quando entrava nello stanzone comune seguito a ruota da Vega (ma per davvero, era sotto forma di armadillo) si avvicinava ad Alex gli sussurrava cospiratore: "Alè vedi che ti ho portato!"  
  


 _Quindi sì_  Alex sa che Genn sarebbe stato la gioia della famiglia contadina che li avrebbe ospitati per il praticantato, riusciva a creare dei manicaretti con pochi ingredienti.  
Suor Enif doveva pur far mangiare un'intera struttura con le poche scorte che avevano.   
E Genn aveva imparato proprio tutto da lei.  
  


È quindi deciso, chiedono a suor Enif e al suo bellissimo daimon, il leone africano Aslan, di essere scortati in campagna per il praticantato.   
Dovranno trovare una famiglia bendisposta ad accoglierli per quattro notti la settimana per poi farli rientrare a Leeds per il weekend.

Genn e Alex non sono più nella pelle per l'emozione.   
Salgono sulla macchina del convento con il logo del Magisterium sulle porte, seguiti a volo da Deneb e Vega che si rincorrono come libellula e farfalla.

"Ragazzi ora calmatevi, state infastidendo Aslan!"   
Suor Enif ridacchia vedendo Aslan che ruggisce roco al suo fianco dopo che i daimon dei ragazzi si sono poggiati sulla sua criniera folta.   
Genn e Alex si guardano coi sorrisi stampati e le mani intrecciate.  
Non hanno nessuna intenzione di calmarsi.  
Aslan sembra rassegnato e lo vedono alzare al cielo gli occhi dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
Deneb e Vega sono poggiati ognuno su un suo sopracciglio.  
  
  


La ricerca diventa fruttuosa solo nel pomeriggio, quando poco fuori Leeds trovano una famiglia giovane e tranquilla disposta ad accogliere i due ragazzini con la promessa di un duro lavoro e serietà.  
Suor Enif spera di non rimetterci la faccia con queste promesse.

Sorprendentemente le cose vanno bene, il capofamiglia Kiefer ha messo subito Alex a lavorare con lui nei campi, si alzano presto e tornano verso le sette di sera ogni giorno, spossati, stremati, ma sempre col sorriso.

Sua moglie Jena invece ha voluto prima parlare con Genn.  
Voleva sapere cosa sapesse fare e cosa no, se la potesse aiutare coi pascoli e con la cura della sua neonata bimba Reis.  
Genn non ha perso tempo.

Sta imparando la mungitura, come gestire il pascolo, preparare pappe, come guidare i cani da pastore e come far partorire gli animali.

Sì perché con suo enorme disgusto si è ritrovato a dover far partorire una cavalla, ma si è rimboccato le maniche e non si è fatto buttare giù da Vega, che era diventata un suricato impazzito.  
Jena e il suo daimon, un bell'asino grigio, si sono subito dati da fare e Genn con loro.  
Snervato dal comportamento controproducente del daimon lo riprende ad alta voce.   
"Vega! Anch'io sono nervoso ma smettila subito! Come faremo quando accadrà a casa nostra e Alex sarà fuori in campagna? Dobbiamo imparare adesso, non dobbiamo essere un peso per lui."  
Genn non ha smesso di accarezzare il collo della cavalla in agonia mentre sgridava il suo daimon.  
"Se non non siamo utili a lui e non badiamo alla casa e agli animali Alex si troverà un altro compagno e allora che faremo  _da sol_..."

Genn si interrompe, spalanca gli occhi  e insieme a una spaventatissima Vega si gira verso Jena.  
La giovane sbuffa una risata mentre continua a pressare parti della pancia della cavalla per attenuarle il dolore.  
"Non preoccuparti di me e Rin, abbiamo capito che tu e Alex sarete  _compagni di vita_."  
Genn arrossisce di botto mentre guarda anche l'asino Rin annuire serio.

"Noi non...- Balbetta - non lo siamo... Non lo so...  _Se lo siamo_... Non volevo dire quello!"   
Jena stavolta ride apertamente.  
"Beh allora diciamo solo: chi vivrà vedrà!"   
"Ti prego non dirgli che l'ho detto! È solo che io ci penso qualche volta e non riesco a vedere la mia vita senza di lui e Deneb e... non lo so..."   
Prende un sospiro mentre accarezza le palpebre chiuse della cavalla finalmente in pausa dalle contrazioni.   
"Quando avremo sedici anni saremo fuori range d'adozione e saremo anche fuori da San Pantaleone.   
E stiamo imparando tante cose con voi e io penso che vorrei davvero trovare una casetta qui con lui lontano dai fumi di Leeds."

Genn abbassa lo sguardo su Vega e poi per terra. Questi pensieri gli vorticavano spesso in testa da un po'.

Si sforza di non pensarci.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Il 31, giorno del loro quindicesimo compleanno, Kiefer e Alex tornano in anticipo senza giustificazioni e Alex si avvicina sornione e tira fuori dalla schiena un mazzo di fiori di campo tutto per Genn.

Genn sente il cuore scoppiargli e le guance arrossarsi di botto.  
"Vedo questo campo fiorito incredibile, ogni volta che passiamo per andare al lavoro. Kiefer dice che sono fiori di Polvere, esattamente come il nostro campo, la neve non li tocca mai e sono sempre in fiore." Genn prende il mazzo multicolore dalle mani sudate di Alex.

"Un giorno ti ci devo portare.   
Non ho mai avuto modo di rifletterci su, ma oggi era il tuo compleanno e ho insistito io a raccoglierli per te."

"Grazie mille Alex."   
Genn non sa da dove ha tirato fuori la voce perché sente gli occhi inumidirsi.  
Si schiarisce la gola e batte in fretta le palpebre.   
"Anch'io ho un regalo per te, è meglio che andiamo subito in cucina  _prima che_..." Viene interrotto da un urlo gioioso.  
"Genn! Sia benedetto il giorno in cui sei venuto in questa casa! Questa torta di mele è sensazionale!"  
"... _Kiefer si mangi tutta la torta che abbiamo fatto per te_." Genn sospira e sente Alex ridacchiare.

"Sarà meglio che andiamo, muoio di fame!" Alex posa la mano sul fondo della sua schiena e Genn si gira appena in tempo per chiudere gli occhi prima che le labbra leggere dell'altro si posino sulla sua guancia.   
"Grazie." Sente il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle sensibile e gli corre un brivido sulla schiena.

"Andiamo sul serio adesso, prima che sia troppo tardi.  _Kiefer smetti di mangiare il mio regalo di compleanno!"_ Urla verso la cucina, ridendo.

Prende la mano di Genn e lo trascina insieme ai fiori verso la cucina.  
Non si sorprende di vedere Deneb, Vega, Rin e Drina, il daimon rana di Kiefer, sistemati intorno alla fantomatica torta in attesa di essere serviti.

Quel giorno mangiano circondati dal profumo dei bucaneve, dei narcisi e delle genziane.

Il pensiero che possa essere così sempre si allaccia al cuore di Genn e teme non lo abbandonerà mai.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Dove sei tu,

quella,

è casa.  
  
  
  


_E. Dickinson_   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Volevo solo scomparire in un abbraccio

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Che cos'è la felicità?

Una casa con dentro le persone che ami.  
  
  


_Amy Bratley_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Genn sente il galletto della campagna di Kiefer cantare, segno che sono le 4 di mattina e tra poco dovrà lasciare Alex andare ai campi.

È ancora buio e fa davvero freddo, si stringe più forte al petto di Alex nella speranza di riscaldarsi prima di perdere definitivamente il suo calore.  
Almeno fino alla sera.

Apre gli occhi quando sente Alex muoversi e stiracchiarsi, i faldoni di paglia che usano come letto frusciano con lui.  
Scosta le coperte e come ogni mattina, accarezza a tentoni la testa di Genn a mo' di saluto.

Jena è stata fin troppo gentile, non avendo effettivamente stanze da letto in più, ha cercato di sistemarli in un angolo della stalletta più lontana da quella principale e dall'odore di sterco.  
Genn storce il naso.   
L'odore c'è sempre però.   
Ha la vaga impressione che anche loro  _puzzino_  in un certo senso.   
Ormai sono cinque mesi che abitano con Kiefer e Jena, la campagna la sentono impressa fin sotto la pelle, come se fossero parte di quest'ecosistema da sempre.

Certo, tutti i weekend tornano a San Pantaleone, fanno il bagno, cambiano i vestiti  _sopratutto_  e Genn ne approfitta sempre per sgattaiolare in cucina da suor Enif e Aslan, aggiornarli sui suoi progressi e su quelli incredibilmente veloci di Alex.  
Era diventato un aiuto-contado incredibile, Kiefer a cena tesseva spesso le sue lodi, ignorando bellamente le guance rossissime del moro e i sorrisi consapevoli che lo circondavano.

Dopo cena Genn aveva preso l'abitudine di cambiare le bende alle mani di Alex.  
Le prime settimane erano state dure a causa del lavoro manuale pesantissimo, ma grazie alle erbe di Jena e al lavaggio continuo delle bende da parte di una operosa castorina Vega, i calli avevano sostituito le piaghe sulle sue mani.

Alex invece nei fine settimana approfittava della biblioteca pantaleonese per continuare con le letture, gli studi, le dottrine che l'hanno sempre affascinato alle lezioni delle suore.  
A causa degli insegnamenti blandi però, sentiva che ci fosse sempre di più da capire sui Mondi, i daimon e le gravità.

Principalmente però (complice la quasi-maggiore età) sentivano sempre più il distacco da Leeds e dagli altri ragazzi residenti a San Pantaleone, sentivano la mancanza del freddo terribile e dell'afa soffocante, il profumo degli alberi e la puzza degli animali.   
Ogni cosa in campagna era amplificata, i sensi attenti e vigili e i loro daimon sempre più maturi e pratici.

Vega aveva smesso con gli attacchi di ansia continui, aveva capito di non essere di alcuna utilità a Genn in quello stato, e senza Deneb a tirarla su pensava di frequente ai rimproveri di Genn.  
 _...Che faremo se non siamo di alcuna utilità ad Alex? Se ci considera un peso... Se sceglierà degli altri compagni al nostro posto..._  
Quindi sì, gli attacchi d'ansia c'erano, ma aveva avuto modo di gestirli.

Drina le aveva insegnato alcuni trucchi per la respirazione, e così Vega appena sentiva il panico montare in Genn lo incanalava e mutava in ranocchia per calmare il respiro.

Deneb invece era diventato più forte e deciso, proprio come Alex.   
Capitava spessissimo che tornasse in forma di giovane lupo di montagna con una preda tra le zanne.  
Se non fosse per lui non si mangerebbe mai carne, Alex e Kiefer hanno il cuore troppo tenero.

Anche quel giorno Deneb entra dalla porta di legno prima di Alex e stringe tra i denti un coniglietto grigio sporco di sangue.  
Raggiunge Genn e Vega e lo rilascia ai loro piedi.  
"Hey, Deneb!" Come tutti i giorni a questo saluto il daimon si mette seduto e tira fuori la lingua ansante.

Alex arriverà sicuramente a momenti, il lupo non può allontanarsi troppo da lui, essendo entrambi un'unica entità.   
"Che mi hai portato oggi?" Genn si inginocchia guardando sempre gli occhi azzurri del daimon che ha rientrato la lingua e piegato la testa come a dire:  _non è chiaro? Sei proprio tardo._  
Genn ridacchia e raccoglie il coniglio tirandosi su. Vega vola tra di loro e intona una risata con la sua voce da usignolo.

"Hey Genn!" Alex entra affannato dalla porta.   
"Deneb si è fatto una forza immane pur di venire subito da te. È la prima volta che cattura un coniglio." Sorride al lupo che ora corre dietro all'usignolo.

Genn distoglie lo sguardo e si gira verso Alex. "Pensavo... In realtà non mi dispiacerebbe se questa diventasse la sua forma finale l'anno prossimo. Vi dona."   
Alex sorride e gli passa le mani lungo i fianchi.  
"Sai, lo penso anch'io.- Sussurra tra i capelli di Genn. - Mi sei mancato oggi."

"Anche tu." Genn sfrega la punta del naso sul suo collo e sobbalza quando sente la porta sbattere e un Kiefer su di giri urlare: "Piccioncini!"   
Drina sembra roteare i grandi occhi rossi da rana nelle palpebre come a scusarsi.

"Kiefer te l'ho detto mille volte, Genn e io ci manchiamo, ok? È normale che quando torniamo voglia stare un po' con lui. Tu e Jena non vi mancate?" Dice Alex monocorde.  
"Sì - sorride sereno il giovane - ma io e lei siamo  _compagni di vita_."  
Genn si sente arrossire fin sulle punte dei capelli e nasconde ancora di più il viso nel collo di Alex. 

"Beh ora mi sono stancato di queste smancerie, dov'è la mia mogliettina?"  
"È in giardino a prendere un po' d'aria con Reis, è tutto il giorno che è inavvicinabile a causa del suo daimon, -  suo malgrado Genn per rispondere ha dovuto staccarsi da Alex - è rimasto sotto forma di scorpione da stamattina. Ci siamo dovuti sorbire tre ore di pianti senza poterla calmare."  
Kiefer sbuffa e annuisce verso Drina.  
"Noi andiamo da loro, niente cosacce negli spazi comuni!" Li ammonisce scherzoso uscendo.

"Certo che è proprio un personaggio."  
Genn si è voltato verso il tavolo e ha cominciato a tagliar via la pelle al coniglio con mani agili.

Ricorda ancora quando ha dovuto usare quel coltellaccio sul pesce, la prima volta.  
Quella sera fu Alex a legargli le bende,  _per cambiare._

"Già." Alex è alle sue spalle e lo osserva attento.   
"Quando non me lo aspetto mi farai fuori con quel ferro, me lo sento."  
Ha lo sguardo serio ma l'ombra di un sorriso mal trattenuto sulle labbra.  
"Zitto, Alè." Genn si volta sventolando il coltello unto di rosso fintamente minaccioso.  
"Zitto a me?" Alex lo prende per i fianchi e lo spinge facilmente sul pavimento, disarmandolo velocemente.

Genn ha ancora in gola un urlo strozzato che non ha fatto in tempo a uscire, le mani artigliate ai suoi bicipiti tirati e le gambe aperte per far spazio al suo busto.   
Alex ride apertamente col fiato mozzo e gli lascia una serie di piccoli baci su tutto il viso, la guancia, il naso, la fronte, lo zigomo e l'ultimo prolungato sull'arco di cupido.  
Genn sente il cuore scoppiare le ginocchia stringersi intorno al busto dell'altro, lo sguardo si posa su un Alex dagli occhi persi.

"Niente cosacce negli spazi comuni  _ho detto_!" Kiefer fintamente sconvolto entra in cucina e Genn batte le palpebre. Deneb e Vega sono a una ventina di centimetri da loro come in attesa di un qualcosa che non è avvenuto.  
  
  


 

 

Quella sera è particolarmente fredda e come sempre, le poche coperte fornite loro non sono sufficienti a scaldarli, quindi Genn e Alex sono stesi stretti l'uno all'altro.  
Almeno è quello che si sono sempre ripetuti.   
Alex spera davvero che il caldo non sopraggiunga troppo presto perché non ha affatto voglia di dormire lontano da Genn.

"Domani mattina ti porto al campo di fiori selvatici, quello di Polvere, dove ho preso il tuo regalo di compleanno."  
Genn apre lentamente le palpebre, era nel dormiveglia e ora sente più nitida la voce di Alex sulla nuca.  
"Devo anche mostrarti un'altra cosa che sicuro ti piacerà.   
Metti gli scarponcini, domani mi sono preso tutto il giorno libero.   
Ci sarà da camminare!"   
Il suo tono eccessivamente allegro procura un gemito contrariato da parte dell'altro.  
"Non esiste che fai storie, Genn dico davvero. Guai a te se ti lamenti ogni dieci metri come al solito."  
Alex gli stringe più forte le braccia sullo stomaco e sembra più un ammonimento che una volontà di averlo più vicino.   
Vega è a fianco a lui come talpa, cattivo segno, non gli sarà di alcun supporto domani.

Come immaginava l'indomani dopo neanche un chilometro Genn ha cominciato a lamentarsi per  _gli insetti_  e la strada  _troppo sdrucciolevole_  che rischia di farlo cadere a ogni passo.  
Deneb spiana la strada arzillissimo e sembra non sentire l'ingombro di Vega sul suo pelo scuro, i daimon non hanno cambiato forma da ieri sera, il che vuol dire che rimangono delle opinioni di sempre.   
Vega pigra e svogliata e Deneb sveglio e agile.   
Un po' come gli stessi Genn e Alex.  
"Alè ti prego! Almeno dammi la mano!"  
Alex rotea gli occhi ma dentro di sè quasi ci sperava.   
"Andiamo pigrone che non sei altro. Ma scordatelo che ti prendo in braccio!"  
  
  


 

Dopo un altro chilometro Genn è in spalla ad Alex, manco a dirlo.  
 _Alè se vuoi che la smetta di lamentarmi mi devi portare in braccio!_  
E quindi niente.  
Non si sa come faccia ad averle sempre vinte.

"Alè mi sa che siamo arrivati!"  
Genn stringe forte le gambe intorno al busto di Alex e indica una macchia multicolore poco distante.

Il campo di Polvere è sempre uno spettacolo incredibile, il moro ci passa davanti praticamente sempre ma non si stanca mai di ammirarlo.  
Genn scende dalle sue spalle e con uno slancio inaspettato, seguito in corsa da Deneb e Vega, si spinge verso il centro del campo.

Gli steli dei fiori più alti gli arrivano alla vita e Genn sembra un bambino, ride insieme ai loro daimon e accarezza tutti i petali che riesce a raggiungere.  
"Alè! Vieni, sono stupendi e profumano tantissimo!"  
Alex ride alla vista del biondo così contento, e si unisce a quella festa improvvisata.

Dopo aver raccolto i fiori più belli e profumati si stendono sull'erba in silenzio.  
Anche il Mondo di Sopra in quella zona porta il verde delle campagne, esattamente sopra le loro teste capeggia un lago di dimensioni notevoli, il suo blu intenso sembra infinito e ad Alex sale la malinconia.

"Genn."   
"Mmmh?"  
"Tu ci hai pensato... Al futuro?   
Cioè tra qualche mese saremo ufficialmente maggiorenni, i nostri daimon si stabilizzeranno e noi dovremmo entrar a far parte del mondo."  
Genn rimane in silenzio lo sguardo fisso sul grande lago indaco sopra di loro.  
"Io ci ho pensato. Ci ho pensato tantissimo."  
"E?"  
Finalmente Genn si gira e il suo sguardo mostra una punta di preoccupazione.  
"Sai, lavorando nei campi di Polvere ti ritrovi sempre solo con i tuoi pensieri..."

Genn chiude gli occhi.  
Sente l'ansia montare e a nulla serve Vega che gonfia la pancia da rana come gli ha insegnato Drina.  
 _Ora lo dirà._  
Dirà che ci ha pensato e Genn dopotutto non è così indispensabile. Dirà che ha incontrato una dolce contadinella o un bel pescivendolo in strada e  _oh sai Genn mi sa che sono loro i miei compagni di vita._

Oppure dirà che il lavoro dei campi è troppo duro e difficile e ha rinunciato.    
Sente già l'idea di una fattoria e un piccolo orticello tutto loro sfumare in una piccola nube.

"Ho pensato...   
Genn guardami ti prego."   
Alex lo prende per i fianchi e lo fa voltare verso di lui.  
"Ho parlato con Kiefer e mi sono fatto dire di lui e Jena. Insomma hanno entrambi ventisette anni ma si sono trovati giovani, quando ne avevano ventitré. E ora hanno Reis, che rende il loro legame completo."

La storia la sa anche Genn, lui e Jena si sono trovati spesso in momenti morti e hanno avuto modo di raccontarsi a vicenda.  
" _Jena, come fai a essere sicura di aver trovato il tuo compagno di vita?_  
 _Insomma, voi siete innamoratissimi e nonostante la fatica e i problemi sembrate intaccabili."_  
 _"Non ti so dire con precisione cosa è scattato in noi. So solo che lo sapevo. Quando ho toccato Drina per la prima volta mi sono sentita di vivere e morire allo stesso tempo._  
 _Una sensazione del genere l'ho provata solo dopo che ho partorito Reis."_  Gli aveva risposto.  
  


"Genn io ho toccato Vega."

L'aria si ferma.  
Il biondo spalanca la bocca e si tira su a sedere.  
"Cosa?!"   
Sente il cuore a mille e la nausea farsi strada alla bocca dello stomaco.   
Vega sembra confusa quanto lui e alterna lo sguardo da scoiattolo tra Deneb e Alex.

"L'ho toccata. È stato un incidente quando avevamo tredici anni."

Genn si alza di scatto e si prende la testa con le mani.

 _Che succede, che sta succedendo..._  
"Non può essere."   
"L'ho sfiorata Genn. È stato un errore, avevate fatto un incubo quella notte e siete venuti a dormire con noi. Semplicemente rigirandomi nel letto ho sfiorato le piume di Vega."  
Genn ha gli occhi lucidi,  _come è possibile che nessuno dei due se ne sia accorto,_  Vega sembra spaventata, lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

"Ero nel dormiveglia. Non me ne sono accorto finché non  _l'ho sentito_."

Genn si gira di scatto verso Alex e lo vede sorridere incerto verso di lui.

"Mi sono sentito di  _vivere e morire_  allo stesso tempo."

Genn ora piange apertamente, le emozioni contrastanti nel suo petto non lo fanno più ragionare e anche Alex si sta trattenendo a fatica.

" _Sei tu_. Sei sempre stato tu."

Con il cuore di tre taglie più grandi, Genn si spinge tra le braccia spalancate di Alex, singhiozzano entrambi con i volti vicinissimi.

"Il fatto che tu non abbia sentito dolore quella volta mi fa ben sperare, no?"  
Genn ride e gli bacia la guancia e poi l'angolo della bocca.   
"Ma come... Perché..."  
"Non ti ho detto niente perché all'epoca non avevamo cominciato Daimonologia, non sapevo cosa significasse, e poi semplicemente l'episodio è passato in secondo piano, alla fine credevo di averlo perfino sognato."  
Alex ha un sorriso dolce, mentre gli prende il viso tra le mani.  
"Una volta parlato con Kiefer mi è tornato tutto alla mente e quando l'ha saputo non è rimasto neanche sconvolto."

Genn ride, stringe tra le mani la camicia di Alex e sfrega il naso contro il suo. Chiude gli occhi e si sporge fino a posare le labbra su quelle dell'altro.  
Sono fresche e morbide, seppur sottili.  
Alex gli lascia dei baci leggeri su tutto il viso facendolo sorridere, poi gli prende meglio il volto tra le mani e tenta un bacio più profondo.   
Sono entrambi inesperti, ma andando piano e stabilendo il ritmo riescono a trovare il giusto angolo.

"Cavolo non posso crederci, avremmo potuto farlo fin da allora!" Genn si è staccato per riprendere fiato, ma non sembra intenzionato ad allontanarsi, stringe i capelli scuri e gli morde il mento sorridendo.   
"Abbiamo tutta la vita per farlo."

Rimangono abbracciati in mezzo al campo colorato per quelle che sembrano ore, semplicemente respirandosi l'un l'altro, finché Alex sente qualcosa tirargli il pantalone.

Deneb lo guarda con ancora il suo risvolto tra i denti come a richiamare la sua attenzione.  
 _Non abbiamo qualcos'altro da fare? Avremo un sacco di tempo dopo per fare i romantici._  
Deneb è un guastafeste ma ha ragione.

"Genn, devo farti vedere un'altra cosa ricordi?"   
"Ma io non voglio smettere!" Sembra un bimbo lamentoso, stringe più forte le braccia intorno al collo di Alex e gli morde una guancia.   
"Mi sa che ho appena sviluppato una  _dipendenza da Alex_."  
Il moro ride ma con estremo disappunto di Genn, non sembra intenzionato a cambiare idea.  
"Ti piacerà, fidati."  
Dopodiché si gira e offre spontaneamente le sue spalle a Genn che sorride e gli salta al collo, rischiando di farli cadere entrambi.

Il luogo che Alex è intenzionato a raggiungere è poco lontano, ma la strada è in salita, e con Genn in braccio dopo poco si ritrova col fiatone.  
Non lo fa scendere però, probabilmente con la strada così sdrucciolevole sarebbe caduto portandosi tutti e quattro con lui.   
In più Genn continua a lasciarli innumerevoli baci sul collo e le spalle e a stringerlo con tutto il corpo, sente il suo cuore battere all'impazzata e lui stesso non smette di sorridere.

Ci sperava in una reazione positiva ma non credeva che tutto ciò che aspettava Genn era una  _conferma_.

Alex in realtà non si è mai interrogato sul loro rapporto, tutto veniva talmente naturale e spontaneo, ogni abbraccio, ogni carezza, ogni pacca sulla spalla, ogni mano stretta, ogni bacio leggero.   
Forse proprio questa naturalezza avrebbe dovuto fargli suonare qualche campanello, ma meglio tardi che mai.

Hanno tutta la vita davanti per stare insieme e ora che sulle sue spalle Genn continua a ciarlare sulla loro futura casetta in campagna, Alex riesce a figurarsela perfettamente.  
Quella che era solo un'idea vaga ora sembra pian piano prendere forma solida e come al solito si ritrova a sorridere.   
Lui e Genn si leggono nella mente in una maniera che è sempre stata incomprensibile a loro stessi in primis.  
Le suore hanno sempre avuto ragione, sono destinati a passare la propria vita  _insieme_.

Ora che intravede la roccia più alta si sente quasi sollevato, le braccia gli si stavano addormentando, tornare giù sarà un impresa, fortunatamente è solo il primo pomeriggio, possono riposare prima che debbano rientrare a causa del buio.

"Alè?" Genn si tira giù, così come Vega scende dalle scapole pelose di Deneb.  
Insieme camminano fino alla fine della roccia, sotto di loro lo strapiombo e sopra di loro una roccia gemella appartenente al Mondo di Sopra.  
Tra le due protuberanze rocciose solamente quattro o cinque metri, sembra quasi di poterla raggiungere solo allungando le braccia.

"Ti piace?" Alex lo guarda ansioso.  
Certo il panorama è pazzesco, sotto di loro si alternano rocce, campi, casupole e perfino un fiumiciattolo.  
Ma Alex vuole capire se Genn ha  _compreso_.

"Siamo nel punto più alto tra i due Mondi."   
Alex sorride perché vede gli occhi di Genn luccicare.   
"Solo la gravità ci separa dal Mondo di Sopra."  
"Sì, esatto."  
"È bellissimo Alex, grazie." Si sporge a baciarlo sulle labbra per poi ridacchiare   
"Non posso credere che ci stiamo baciando tra i Mondi."  
Il moro alza gli occhi al cielo.  
Solo lui può pensare queste cose.  
 _Solo lui._  
  
  
  


 

Passano un oretta stesi sulla roccia dura, ad ammirare le campagne e i laghi del Mondo di Sopra, ma sopratutto ad osservare lo sperone gemello a quello del Mondo di Sotto.  
A vederlo sembra così facilmente raggiungibile che Genn comincia a straparlare come al solito quando gli si dà un po' di spago.

"Alè se non ci fosse la gravità, no? Basterebbe che qualcuno lanciasse una corda dal Mondo di Sopra al Mondo di Sotto e tutti quanti potremmo salire."

"Il Magisterium non lo permetterebbe mai, anche senza la gravità a impedircelo."  
"Suor Alhena dice sempre che il Magisterium fa i nostri interessi, ma chissà perché il Mondo di Sotto sprofonda sempre più nel degrado mentre quello di Sopra prospera."

"Genn, suor Alhena e in generale tutte le strutture episcopali sono sotto il controllo del Magisterium, che cosa dovrebbero dire? Siamo solo dei ragazzini per loro. Noi ormai siamo quasi maggiorenni ma quelli che rimangono a San Pantaleone devono pur sperare in qualcosa oltre la miseria."

"Sì ma senza la gravità  _e_  il Magisterium - Genn continua imperterrito mentre osserva Deneb che si posa sulle gambe di Alex, evidentemente anche lui comincia a sentire dolore a causa della durezza rocciosa su cui sono sdraiati - noi potremmo salire Su e fare parte degli upsiders!   
Io ti ci vedo con i capelli blu e gli abiti glitterati!"

Hanno avuto entrambi modo di ammirare la moda di Su, durante la visita annuale per le adozioni.   
Gli upsiders, gli abitanti del Mondo di Sopra, vestono con abiti al limite del futuristico, capelli colorati e acconciati nei modi più disparati, accessori pacchiani e tacchi vertiginosi per entrambi i sessi.  
Nulla di pratico e adatto al lavoro manuale come il vestiario di Giù.

Sembra che facciano di tutto per distinguersi dalla massa dei downers, sprezzanti dei loro abiti scuri o neutri monocromatici.   
Dell'assenza di metalli e pietre preziose.  
Della carenza di trucco e della scarsa igiene.   
D'altronde seppure speculari, Sotto e Sopra non potrebbero essere più diversi.  
Sta tutto nella fortuna dei natali.

"Non potremmo mai fare parte degli upsiders- Alex si tira su lentamente, sente la schiena scricchiolare per la posizione scomoda assunta fino a quel momento - noterebbero subito le nostre mani segnate dal lavoro duro e le bruciature del sole"  
Genn si alza con lui e tira su lo sguardo, fisso sullo sperone gemello del Mondo di Sopra.   
"Non dimenticarti il fatto che noi stessi li odieremmo perché non condividono la tecnologia e le Scienze Mediche con noi, lasciandoci morire giorno per giorno."

Alex prende per mano Genn e comincia a guidarlo con attenzione verso il sentiero in discesa, i loro daimon sorprendentemente sono rimasti quieti tutto il giorno, hanno avvertito l'importanza del passo compiuto oggi.

"O forse saremmo talmente presi dalle tinte per capelli e dalle montagne di cibo che ci dimenticheremmo totalmente di Sotto."  
Alex fa andare avanti Genn reggendolo per la vita, dopo avergli evitato una caduta per tutta l'andata, non vuole certo mandare in fumo tutto ora.

"Potremmo diventare come Roxy.   
Dopo l'adozione non si è degnata di spedirci neanche una lettera o meglio, neanche un'enorme torta al cioccolato!"  
Alex ride,  _poi dici a me che penso sempre al cibo_ , e per poco non fa cadere entrambi, sono arrivati al campo di fiori appena in tempo.

Il sole sta calando, lascia i fianchi di Genn e gli prende nuovamente la mano, guidandolo per la via del ritorno.  
  
  
  
  


 

I giorni seguenti passano in fretta, Kiefer e Jena sono rimasti particolarmente contenti quando loro semplicemente hanno detto: "Stiamo costruendo il legame", anche se nessuno sembrava stupito.

Dormono ogni notte abbracciati come sempre, il clima sempre più mite non li ferma dal voler cercare un contatto, tutto sommato la loro vita non è cambiata molto.

Alex, al solito, prima di andar via ogni mattina gli fa una carezza un po' rude sui capelli e la sera quando torna lo saluta con un bacio profondo.  
Ecco  _quella_  è una piacevole novità.  
Ogni giorno che passa i baci che si scambiano, sopratutto sul letto di fieno, diventano sempre più bollenti e più volte, a turno, entrambi hanno dovuto scusarsi con l'altro a causa degli accenni di erezione nei momenti clou.

Genn è un po' stufo sinceramente.  
Gli sembra di passare più tempo a masturbarsi ora di quanto ne abbia passato in vita sua.  
Alex non sembra messo meglio, quindi non capisce che senso abbia  _aspettare_...  
Hanno pur sempre quindici anni e gli ormoni a palla. In più stanno costruendo il  _legame_  e quindi è sempre più complicato non coinvolgere il fisico.

Quella mattina quando alle prime luci Alex gli scompiglia i capelli e lo saluta con un morso giocoso sul naso Genn pensa  _adesso basta_.  
Stasera non ci sono santi che tengano.

È più di qualche weekend che decidono di rimanere da Kiefer e Jena invece che di passare a San Pantaleone, si sentono ormai fuori dal mondo dell'orfanotrofio, ci torneranno a luglio solo per l'ultimo range d'adozione e poi il 31 dicembre per firmare le carte di maggiore età e rilascio.   
 _Perciò sono quasi dieci giorni che non si lava._  
Con una smorfia si prepara psicologicamente al bagno gelato nel fiume, ma Jena gli ha consigliato di lavarsi bene  _tutto_ , per essere prepararti.

Ha dovuto parlare con lei perché si ritrovava totalmente sprovveduto sull'argomento, la biblioteca di San Pantaleone non contiene una sezione sull' _educazione sessuale,_ non che lui abbia controllato.  
E quindi ha dovuto chiedere esplicitamente giusto per sicurezza.  
È stata la mezz'ora più imbarazzante della sua vita, ma almeno è stata utile.  
Al flaconcino d'olio di mandorla, che ora pesa nella sua tasca, non ci avrebbe mai pensato.

Dopo essersi fatto il bagno, veloce a causa del freddo, ma approfondito, cerca di darsi una sistemata allo specchio di stagno di Jena.

Non sa perché ci tiene così tanto al suo aspetto, Alex lo ha visto in tutti i modi, gli è stato costantemente accanto anche quando, a undici anni, si era preso quella terribile broncopolmonite.  
Non sarebbe neanche sopravvissuto se Alex non avesse fatto il diavolo a quattro esigendo le medicine.  
Il Magisterium le mandava sempre contate, se avevi un malessere te lo facevi passare, altrimenti le suore nel sottotetto avevano una serie di bare di ogni dimensione, il legno sì, che non mancava mai.

E quindi Genn si sta  _specchiando_.  
Non gli capita spesso di vedere la propria immagine riflessa, Alex non gli taglia i capelli da un po' e il ciuffo chiaro gli scivola davanti agli occhi.

Tutto sommato è un ragazzo normale, forse la pelle chiara e i capelli biondi sono un po' inusuali per il Mondo di Sotto, tutti gli abitanti sono tendenti allo scuro, ma Genn è quasi sicuro che oltre alla loro compagna Layla, che ha i capelli rossi e gli occhi chiari, anche suor Adhara prima di diventare cieca avesse avuto gli occhi azzurri.   
Quindi Genn non si considera così bello e particolare, ma in qualche modo ad Alex sembra piacere ed era tutto quello che contava.

Finché si è specchiato e si è trovato  _troppo magro_  e col naso  _troppo grande_  rispetto alla faccia, i denti davanti leggermente accavallati e un paio di brufoli proprio sulle guance.  
Con uno scatto chiude lo specchio di stagno e si siede sul loro letto.  
Se non fosse per Jena, che gli ha confessato che anche Alex ha voluto parlare con Kiefer chiedendogli  _consigli_ , e quindi dimostrandosi interessato a fare quel passo con lui, Genn rinuncerebbe.

Poi pensa allo sguardo dolce e oserebbe dire perfino innamorato che Alex gli rivolge spesso e sì, magari non è niente di che, ma ad Alex sembra piacere così, con tutti i suoi difetti, quindi forse andrà bene lo stesso.   
Vega accanto a lui sta eseguendo gli esercizi di respirazione al posto suo.  
 _Andrà bene_.   
  
  
  


 

Alex quella sera sulla strada di casa, si sente un peso sullo stomaco.  
È nervoso perché dai,  _ora basta_.  
Stasera ha intenzione di fare l'amore con Genn perché sta scoppiando e non fa altro che fare sogni bagnati su loro due.  
Ogni mattina scivola dal loro letto in fretta per evitare di fare una figuraccia con Genn, gli sembra di passare più tempo a masturbarsi ora che in qualunque altro momento della sua vita.

Perfino Deneb accanto a lui è quieto e silenzioso sotto forma di ariete.  
È spaventato e combattivo.   
Stasera è  _la sera_ , e spera che non sarà un disastro totale.

"Alex, sei tornato!" Jena lo accoglie con un sorriso troppo luminoso per i suoi gusti ma si sforza di ricambiare un minimo.  
Sente lo stomaco stringersi dall'ansia mentre guarda Deneb scuotere la testa cornuta insofferente.  
"E Genn?"  
"Volete stare sempre insieme voi due eh? Mi ricordo che anche io e Kiefer..."  
"Sì Jena me lo racconti un'altra volta eh? Dov'è Genn?"  
"È nella vostra camera, ti aspetta." Jena ha uno sguardo consapevole ma Alex non ha voglia di interpretarlo.

"Genn?"  
Ha raggiunto la loro stalletta e lo trova seduto a gambe incrociate sul loro materasso di paglia.  
Vega è un topino spaventato tra le sue mani tremanti.  
"Alè!" Genn sussulta e per poco non soffoca Vega (rischiando di soffocarsi da solo) per lo spavento.  
"Hey... Sei... sei tornato."  
Vega scivola dalle sue mani velocemente, forse per paura di essere soffocata di nuovo.  
"Sì beh, sono le sei." Deneb gratta la terra della stalletta con lo zoccolo.  
Tutto questo nervosismo è ridicolo, è solo...  _Genn_.

Fa per chinarsi e dagli un bacio di saluto come sempre,  _da qualche parte si dovrà pur cominciare, no?_  
Quando Genn si alza di scatto rischiando di tirargli una capocciata, sussurrando semplicemente: "Al diavolo!"   
Lo tira per la camicia e lo sbatte letteralmente sul letto, mettendosi a cavalcioni, Vega ha accuratamente evitato di essere colpita e si è messa a distanza di sicurezza accanto a Deneb.  
Genn spinge le labbra sulle sue e sembra più un attacco in piena regola che un bacio, riesce a sentire l'ansia di Genn crescere e sfogarsi in quel modo.

"Genn, aspetta,  _aspetta_."  
Alex cerca di scostarlo per guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Ho voglia Alè, da morire, sto scoppiando." Genn sfugge alla sua presa e gli mordicchia il collo.  
"Guardami." Alex gli prende finalmente il viso tra le mani e Genn ha gli occhi lucidi e il viso rosso.  
"Che..."  
"Alè sto impazzendo. Ho passato un'ora a  _prepararmi_  e sto impazzendo, ti voglio adesso!"  
"Prepa..." Alex si interrompe e sente la gola secca, Genn si è seduto sul suo bacino, l'erezione che preme contro il suo stomaco non lo fa ragionare.  
Con dita tremanti raggiunge il sedere dell'altro e avverte attraverso i pantaloncini leggeri del bagnato.

"Ho usato l'olio di mandorle di Jena. È tutto il giorno che cerco di sistemarmi per te, ma più ci pensavo e più mi veniva duro e non ce la facevo, volevo avere qualcosa  _dentro_  ma le dita non bastavano." Genn interrompe quel fiume di parole con un grugnito frustrato.  
Alex sente il cuore scoppiargli e con dita tremanti gli fa scivolare gli shorts fino al sedere, non porta le mutande  _oh merda._  
"Alè - Genn trema e gli soffia tra le labbra - adesso basta aspettare, abbiamo aspettato quindici anni."

Quello che accade dopo ha il sapore di un mix di emozioni contrastanti.  
Sollievo, passione, imbarazzo, fiducia,  _amore_.   
I loro corpi hanno risposto agli stimoli in maniera così naturale e affine che si sono stupiti loro stessi.   
Ha fatto male, è stato bellissimo _._  
  
  


 

 

"Alè?"  
Genn alza il capo dal suo petto, ha lo sguardo appannato ma vuole assolutamente  _dirlo_.

"Voglio toccare Deneb."

Si alza a fatica, le fitte al sedere e alla schiena necessitano delle mani di Alex per farlo reggere, almeno seduto.  
Deneb e Vega sono acciambellati tra loro a distanza, come se avessero voluto dare loro i gusti spazi,  _ma spazi di che poi?_ Sono la stessa entità.

Entrambi i daimon richiamati all'ordine dai ragazzi, saltano sul letto e si sistemano, per la prima volta Deneb, sotto forma di lupo, vicino a Genn e Vega come piccola cerbiatta, vicino ad Alex.

Genn sente il cuore scoppiare, guarda la coda di Deneb che si muove attenta da un lato e all'altro, gli occhi chiari sicuri e calmi. Non si scosta né dà segno di cedimento quando le dita insicure del biondo si posano sul pelo del collo. Alex e Deneb smettono di respirare in sincrono ma Genn...

Genn sente  _tutto_.  
Ogni emozione mai provata da Alex, ogni sentimento, ogni ricordo, tutto vortica nella sua testa come se fosse stato sempre lì.   
La maggior parte di essi lo riguardano,  _come potrebbe essere diversamente?_ ma per una volta si sente e si vede con gli occhi e il cuore di Alex.  
È tutto talmente sconvolgente che gli sembra di morire.  
 _Muore mentre vive_ , un qualcosa di indescrivibile.

Scompare tutto all'improvviso perché sente  _qualcos'altro_.

Come un calore che gli avvolge il cuore e la mente, come se ogni cellula del suo corpo si spostasse, facesse posto ad altre cellule e si unisse a queste ultime in un legame indissolubile.

Alza gli occhi e vede Alex.  
Alex che tiene in braccio una boccheggiante Vega.   
  


 

Il suo sorriso è tutto.

Il loro  _legame_  è completo.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un capitolo così lungo nessuno avrà voglia di leggere queste a/n quindi posso anche straparlare in pace.
> 
> Mi scuso perché questa più che una fanfiction si sta trasformando in un libro fantasy scopiazzato un po' in giro.  
> Insomma, dov'è lo smut?  
> Dov'è il trash?  
> Dov'è il drama?  
> Dov'è lo SMUT?!  
> Scusatemi veramente ma io essendo asessuale (ho appena fatto co su wattpad, ma siccome nessuno starà leggendo chissene) sono impedita.
> 
> Questa doveva essere la seconda e ultima parte, ma stava venendo davvero troppo lunga rispetto al primo capitolo e quindi ho pensato di spezzarla, dovrete avere ancora un po' di pazienza.
> 
> Spero comunque di aver chiarito alcuni dubbi su questi Mondi senza fare grossi spiegoni, se troverete certe spiegazioni semplicistiche e innaturali sorvolate PLS #myworldsmyrules
> 
> Se vi va lasciatemi una stellina o un commento, mi fate felice!


	3. Mi serviva un pretesto... per lasciarti andare.

 

 

 

 

Genn si sente in un certo senso più protetto ora.  
Da quando hanno costruito il legame Deneb ha difficoltà a staccarsi da lui, così come Vega stenta ad allontanarsi da Alex.  
Non sa di preciso se questo sia normale tra le coppie che _si trovano_ ma si sta abituando a quella presenza sicura e vigile al suo fianco.  
Genn sorride.  
È come avere l'anima di Alex sempre vicino, a portata di mano, come se lui stesso dicesse: _ecco, non vedi? Sono tuo, non mi allontanerò mai da te._

Per quanto riguarda Vega, difatti vive delle attenzioni di Alex.  
Dei suoi abbracci.  
Vive delle sue carezze e vive dei suoi sguardi.   
Genn non si sente di biasimarla.  
Anche lui vive di questo, la sua anima, il suo daimon, non è altro che la sua mente, il suo cuore, la sua personalità.   
E loro due ormai non sono più soli.  
Non si sentono due entità unite ma separate da tutti gli altri, ora sono quattro entità indissolubili legate però, al Mondo stesso.

Genn avverte ogni sensazione di Alex, ogni brivido, ogni battito del cuore.  
Se gli dà un bacio a stento riesce a sentire l'adorazione che prova per lui perché subito le emozioni di Alex pendono il sopravvento.   
Ogni insicurezza svanisce, ogni cattivo pensiero, ogni ansia.  
Quando sono insieme svanisce tutto e rimangono solo loro.

Fare l'amore poi è un'esperienza a dir poco trascendentale. Ora che le loro anime sono unite, i loro corpi rispondono agli stimoli come se non avessero mai fatto altro in vita loro.   
L'insicurezza della prima volta ora è come sparita, insieme scoprono i loro corpi giorno per giorno senza vergogna.  
Quell'atto così carnale e terreno non è altro che la dimostrazione fisica di ciò che le loro anime provano da tutta la vita.

La cosa purtroppo non si limita all'intimità.

Nei momenti in cui sono lontani, Genn con Jena a sistemare le erbacce e Alex con Kiefer nei campi, Genn ha cominciato a sentire la spossatezza tipica di chi solleva pesi all'improvviso senza allenamento.  
Gli gira la testa, gli viene l'affanno e comincia a sudare.   
La pelle delle mani brucia, è costretto a fermarsi e girarsi verso Vega. Lei si limita a guardarlo furba sotto forma di volpe ma è tranquilla e non accusa i suoi stessi sintomi.   
Non è uno dei suoi attacchi di ansia quindi.

La seconda volta che è successo è svenuto si è spaventato tantissimo perché era in mezzo ai cavalli.   
Vega l'ha trascinato con la forza di denti e zampe per evitare che venisse schiacciato dagli zoccoli.   
Non ha voluto parlarne con Alex perché... Non sa il perché.  
Non voleva farlo preoccupare forse, anche se è diventato difficile _non_ condividere ogni pensiero con lui.

Il giorno seguente ne ha parlato con Jena, però.  
"I primi tempi il _legame_ è sicuramente troppo forte, e le sensazioni dell'uno si ripercuotono fino in fondo sul fisico dell'altro, anche a distanza." Gli ha risposto.  
Quindi Genn sente la fatica del lavoro di Alex come se fosse lì con lui.  
Come se _fosse lui._

Oltre questo _inconveniente_ , il problema di fondo, da quello che ha potuto capire, è che i loro esseri essendo legati indissolubilmente non sopportano la lontananza, seppur breve di tempo e chilometraggio.  
E quindi lo fanno scontare.

Genn se ne accorge sempre più anche con Alex, quando torna è di cattivo umore e più stanco del solito.   
Sembra ritrovare la pace interiore solo quando sono nella bolla privata del loro letto, con i daimon stretti intorno a loro.

Quell'estate si sta rivelando particolarmente calda, Genn respira a fatica, il solo pensiero di affrontare un'altra giornata senza Alex (ma comunque con le sue fatiche addosso) gli fa schiacciare ancora di più il viso fra le lenzuola.

Per quanto lo ami non vorrebbe passare la notte appiccicato a lui perché fa _tanto caldo_ , preferirebbe dormire per terra piuttosto, ma Alex non vuole sentire ragioni, la lontananza costante per gran parte del giorno lo rende arcigno e quando poi torna a casa non lascia neanche un centimetro tra la sua pelle e quella di Genn.

"Secondo me ami davvero una persona quando lasci che ti abbracci anche durante il caldo torrido." Ridacchia rivolto a Vega, che si limita a muovere il musetto da criceto in risposta.  
"Non glielo abbiamo ancora detto, eh? Che lo amiamo."  
Genn sospira e si alza, le lenzuola sudate non si laveranno da sole.

"Anzi, che li amiamo. Ci leggiamo praticamente nella mente e penso sia ovvio ma - comincia a cambiarsi negli abiti da lavoro mentre Vega segue ogni sua parola - io vorrei dirglielo. Perché lo amo. L'unica persona che amo e amerò." Genn sorride e si stiracchia.

Male che va sviene nel fiume e almeno prende pace da questo caldo insopportabile.

Kiefer ha deciso, darà un paio di giorni liberi ad Alex perché sta diventando _insopportabile_.  
È scontroso e lavora male, sempre con la testa fra le nuvole, fa' in un'ora ciò che normalmente farebbe in mezza.

Parla sempre di quanto si senta soffocare senza Genn, e Deneb sembra l'unico a capirlo e a condividere il suo pensiero, perché lo vede ogni tanto fare degli scatti in velocità come se volesse correre verso casa, ma il dover essere vicino ad Alex lo trattiene suo malgrado con loro.

Kiefer non riesce a capire perché.  
Insomma il _legame_ è importantissimo, crea dipendenza per i primi periodi, lo ha sperimentato lui stesso, ma Genn e Alex sono esagerati.   
Lo erano anche senza _legame_ eh.   
Ma non così.   
Qualche giorno completamente soli li farà sicuramente star meglio.

"Alex, oggi stacchi prima."  
Il ragazzo a fianco a lui tira su la schiena e la ruga profonda sulla fronte gli si appiana e un sorriso si forma sulla bocca.  
"Ti ho proprio rotto, vero?" Ridacchia.

"Sì mi hai rotto, ma non è solo quello. Ti vedo distratto e scontroso più del solito, non puoi lavorare così."   
Alex fa per ribattere ma Kiefer lo interrompe."Non dire che non è vero perché lo è. Non fai altro che straparlare con Deneb su quanto ti manchi il tuo bel contadinello, mi sono scocciato. Vi dò tre giorni liberi - il sorriso di Alex già si allarga - che poi dovete tornare a San Pantaleone, per il weekend. Lunedì ti voglio carico, niente paturnie!"

Alex lo tira in un abbraccio, in uno slancio di affetto verso quello che è il suo mentore e amico.  
"Seh, vabbè, ragazzino, che ti credi?   
Mi sono rotto anche di ascoltare la mia mogliettina che mi sgrida sai?   
L'altro ragazzino mi sviene in giro, che dovrei fare?"

"Genn... Cosa?" Alex spera di aver sentito male.  
"Sviene in giro, Alex.   
Il _legame_ che avete istaurato è troppo profondo, troppo forte all'improvviso e la lontananza non fa bene alla vostra relazione."  
"Io... non capisco."  
"Sente la tua fatica attraverso il legame. Scusa se te lo dico ma sembra un tipino che non riuscirebbe neanche ad alzare un ascia. Per questo sviene in giro."

"Lui... Non me l'ha detto." Alex sente l'ansia impossessarsi di lui, _perché non me l'ha detto, noi ci diciamo tutto..._  
"Il biondino ti ama troppo, sono sicuro che non voleva farti preoccupare!"

Alex non lo ascolta più, si scambia uno sguardo con Deneb e con uno scatto entrambi si avviano in corsa verso il sentiero che porta alle case del contado.  
"Dimmi grazie eh, ragazzino! Ti ho dato pure le ferie!"   
Alex è ormai lontano, Deneb non può staccarsi troppo da lui ma cerca di collegare il proprio essere a Genn, per portarsi più in fretta da lui.

Le gambe tirano per la stanchezza già accumulata in giornata ma Alex corre più forte, Deneb si è portato avanti perché si è collegato a Genn, sono vicini ormai.

"Genn!" Alex entra dalla porta già aperta da Deneb e lo trova in cucina.  
È accasciato per terra con le gambe distese e una ciotola di more completamente rovesciata affianco a lui.   
Ha gli occhi semichiusi, la fronte madida di sudore e il respiro affannoso.  
Vega è affianco a lui ma sta bene, li guarda preoccupata ma non sa assolutamente che fare.  
Non lo sa neanche lui a dir la verità.

"Genn, guardami." Gli scosta i ciuffi zuppi di sudore dalla fronte e gli posa la mano sulla guancia, passandogli il pollice sull'occhiaia violacea.   
Il suo respiro si è calmato leggermente, boccheggia un po' e poi mette a fuoco il compagno.  
"Alex." Abbandona completamente la testa sulla sua mano e sorride facendogli spaccare le labbra secchissime.

"Adesso ti faccio bere un po', va bene? Beviamo tutti e due. E poi ci tiriamo su e andiamo a riposarci nel nostro letto."  
Alex gli parla lentamente e con tono dolce, ma Genn ha solo visto le sue labbra muoversi senza sentire effettivamente le parole.

"Sei tornato." Il suo sorriso mentre chiude gli occhi è sporco di sangue.  
"Sì, sono tornato da te." Si sforza di mantenere il tono leggero e convinto, mentre gli porge un po' d'acqua dalla sua brocca.  
Genn si fa forza e beve avido sotto gli occhi preoccupati dell'altro.  
 _È tutta colpa mia. Sono io che ti rendo così. È la lontananza..._  
 _Perché ti sei ridotto così prima di parlarmene, perché..._

"Alè..." Genn lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri, con una mano a stringerli la maglia sporca di terra e sudore. "Andiamo a dormire, ti prego. Sono stanco." Ha gli occhi più a fuoco, le labbra ancora rosse, se non lo sapesse, penserebbe che fosse succo di more.  
Le stesse more che evita di calpestare quando lo prende da sotto le ginocchia e lo tira su, seguito da dei preoccupatissimi Vega e Deneb.

Quando lo poggia sul loro letto Genn ha ripreso notevolmente colore.  
Il sangue dato dalla secchezza delle labbra sembra essersi arrestato e Genn è poi tranquillo.   
Alex lo aiuta a spogliarsi, e si spoglia lui stesso, prima di andar via dalla cucina ha raccattato un panno umido che passa sul volto del compagno e infine sulle labbra, che sono tornate rosee, delle piccole pellicine come unico ricordo delle spaccature.  
Si corica anche lui e abbracciati passano una notte intera finalmente tranquilli. Il _legame_ si è acquietato ma i loro daimon passano lo stesso tutta la notte in veglia.

Il giorno dopo Alex si sveglia alle quattro come d'abitudine, il suo orologio biologico ormai è impostato e Genn, nel dormiveglia, quella mattina invece di allentare la presa per lasciarlo andare via, si stringe più forte a lui.   
Fa caldo, Genn lo soffre tantissimo, ma il fatto che inconsciamente non sia intenzionato a lasciarlo andare, fa stringere il cuore ad Alex.

Il _legame_ lo ha portato a questo, a soffrire la lontananza e i suoi sforzi fisici oltre che i propri, e il corpo non ha retto.   
Quando i primi raggi del sole entrano nella loro stalletta Alex riesce a vedere nitido il suo viso.   
Fin da piccolo gli ha sempre ricordato quello di un putto.  
Li vedeva sempre a San Pantaleone quegli angioletti dagli occhi chiari e i capelli dorati, con un sorriso onnipresente sulle labbra piene, circondavano festanti il simbolo del Magisterium all'entrata principale.

Adesso che sono cresciuti, Alex ci pensa ancora.   
"Il mio piccolo angelo." Sussurra sulla fronte di Genn. Le righe di preoccupazione che segnano la sua fronte si appianano e torna a dormire, accoccolato meglio sul suo petto.  
Con un sorriso Alex si riaddormenta, questa sarà la prima giornata di ferie che passeranno insieme.

Genn si sveglia per primo, si gode l'abbraccio di Alex per qualche secondo prima di alzarsi di scatto, spaventando il moro che si sveglia di soprassalto.  
"Alè! Perché non ti sei svegliato, devi andare al lavoro! Kiefer ci frigge!   
Dov'è Deneb?!"  
Il daimon una volta chiamato salta agile sul letto e si sarebbe preso una bella strigliata perché _Deneb dovevi svegliarlo almeno tu!_ se non fosse che Alex lo circonda da dietro con le braccia e le gambe, una mano sullo stomaco e un braccio intorno al collo.

"Genn calmati! - ridacchia stringendolo, _forte_. - Abbiamo tre giorni liberi tutti per noi."   
Dice mentre gli mordicchia la conchiglia dell'orecchio.   
"Dici davvero?" Gli esce un po' affannato, la mano di Alex gli preme sullo stomaco e sente la sua durezza sulla schiena.  
"Che vuoi fare di bello stamattina?"  
Il braccio che ha intorno al collo lo obbliga a stare a contatto con tutto il corpo di Alex, rendendogli difficile _respirare_. La sua mano scende fino ai legacci dei pantaloncini che usano per dormire e non è che Genn può pensare a qualcos'altro da _fare_.

Deneb scende dal loro letto e prende delicatamente tra i denti una marmottina Vega.   
_Stamattina non si esce dalla stalletta, abbiamo capito._

Nel primo pomeriggio Genn si sveglia e si sente rigenerato. La pelle non pizzica per la mancanza di Alex, non è spossato dal suo lavoro, perché il compagno è proprio accanto a lui e l'ha fatto venire tre volte.  
Genn ridacchia senza fiato, lasciandogli una serie di baci sul cuore, Alex è di nuovo dolce, non nervoso, non distrutto dal lavoro, ed è _tutto,_ tra le sue braccia.   
Lo ama da morire.

"Che c'è?" Chiede Alex dopo essersi sporto per baciargli una guancia.  
 _Diglielo_.

Genn sorride e gli lascia un bacio leggero sulle labbra.

 _Diglielo adesso_.  
Il suo cuore sta scoppiando per tutto l'amore che sente, Alex lo saprà sicuramente, non c'è bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce...

_Invece sì. Digli che lo ami e che vuoi passare la tua vita con lui._   
_Che non ci sarà giorno faticoso, litigata, incomprensione e problemi di ogni tipo che vi intaccheranno perché li affronterete insieme come avete sempre fatto._   
_Digli che lo amerai per sempre._

"Mi hai fatto venire tre volte."   
Invece dice.  
"Ti eri fatto tutto serio, mi hai fatto spaventare!" Alex ride sulle sue labbra.  
"Spero che in questo modo tu non voglia suggerire che vuoi venire ancora perché senza mangiare e bere sono ko."  
Alex gli prende la mano e entrambi si avviano per il pozzo appena fuori l'entrata per sciacquarsi.

_Glielo dirò. Glielo dirò sicuramente._   
_Non ora però._

"Ho un'idea!"   
Sono sulla montagna gemella a quella del Mondo di Sopra, il punto più alto a metà tra i Mondi, Genn rompe il silenzio all'improvviso alzandosi di scatto.   
"Domani possiamo andare al fiume, e poi a pomeriggio andiamo a caccia di case!"  
"A caccia di case?" Alex si tira su a fatica, il panorama è bellissimo, il lago del Mondo di Sopra è ipnotizzante, ma la prossima volta deve ricordarsi un cuscino o qualcosa di simile per la schiena.

"Andiamo a trovare casa nostra! Non possiamo vivere da Kiefer e Jena, siamo quasi maggiorenni, dobbiamo trovare un posto dove vivere."   
"Ma Genn, noi non abbiamo soldi..."  
"Suor Enif dice che ci daranno dei soldi come regalo per il nostro _legame_ sai... Tipo un regalo di nozze."  
Il biondo arrossisce fino alle orecchie e abbassa la testa.  
"Non che ci siamo sposati o simili...   
Suor Enif dice che non lo dicono a tutti perché pur di avere un po' di denaro all'orfanotrofio creerebbero perfino dei legami affrettati, privi di qualsiasi fondamento."   
"Noi l'abbiamo fatto con cognizione di causa invece."   
"Esatto. E quindi ci danno dei soldi per cominciare la nostra vita insieme."  
Alex sorride apertamente.   
"Quindi domani si va a caccia di case?"  
Genn annuisce convinto.   
Il sogno della loro vita si sta realizzando.

In realtà non sapevano bene neanche loro come si andasse a caccia di case.  
Conoscevano solo i dintorni dell'abitazione di Kiefer e Jena, non si sono mai spostati nelle campagne vicine perché dovevano comunque rimanere in zona Leeds, a portata di San Pantaleone.  
Così dopo un bagno ghiacciato, il caldo era davvero soffocante (niente a che fare con la frescura perenne dell'orfanotrofio), si sono rivestiti e mani intrecciate, correndo per risvegliare gli arti addormentati, si sono avviati verso il sentiero principale.

Seguendo le indicazioni di Deneb, che aveva avuto modo di allontanarsi più di loro, si sono spostati per le prime dimore tutte occupate, chiedendo per una casa in vendita.  
Li hanno tutti indirizzati a qualche chilometro dopo, l'unica casa in vendita della zona.  
Genn alle parole _chilometri_ è sbiancato, solo ieri era arrivato fino alla roccia tra i Mondi e non è pronto a camminare così tanto con quel caldo.

Alex ha solo roteato gli occhi e l'ha tirato per la mano in avanti.  
Per evitare la solita tiritera pigra alla Genn ha tirato fuori il suo argomento preferito.  
"E quindi Genn, come la vuoi casa nostra?"  
Il broncio del biondo si trasforma a velocità imbarazzante in un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Casa nostra la voglio piccola ma carina, accogliente. Voglio un letto a due piazze, vero però! Non di faldoni di paglia, non singoli e duri come a San Pantaleone, morbido! Con delle belle coperte! E dei _cuscini_!"   
Genn praticamente saltella mentre descrive il tutto.  
"Abbiamo capito, probabilmente compreremo una catapecchia pur di arrivare ad avere un letto simile!" Ridacchia Alex.

"Ma il letto è importantissimo! Saremo troppo stanchi la sera, se non riusciamo a riposare bene il giorno dopo non concludiamo niente!"  
"Scommetto che non è affatto per quello che vuoi un letto da re."   
"Non sei tu quello che ha i dolori alla schiena perenni perché lo facciamo sulla paglia." Sbuffa Genn, le guance di un rosato leggero.

"Povero angelo mio!" Alex si ferma e lo prende per la vita. "Ci compreremo un bellissimo letto solo per te. Così starai comodo quando facciamo l'amore." È passato da un tono beffardo a un sussurro sulle sue labbra.  
"Non mi hai mai chiamato così."   
Genn sorride.   
È dolce e strano, ma gli piace.

"In realtà si, nella mia testa.   
Ti chiamo così da quando a sei anni ho alzato lo sguardo sugli angioletti del Magisterium." Stavolta è il suo turno di arrossire, si stupisce del fatto che Genn non lo sappia, il _legame_ ha scoperchiato il vaso di Pandora delle loro menti, non ci sono più segreti tra loro.   
Però forse qualcosa qualcosa è rimasto ed è felice di essere riuscito a sorprendere Genn come faceva prima.

"Li vedevo e mi ricordavano te. La loro pelle, la loro bocca i loro capelli dorati, gli occhi chiari..."   
Man mano che parla sfiora con la punta delle dita tutte le caratteristiche così diverse dagli altri downers, che l'hanno subito colpito di lui.  
"Ho pensato a quanto dovevo essere fortunato ad aver trovato subito il mio angelo - gli prende il viso tra le mani con sguardo triste - doveva essere per forza un regalo dei miei genitori."

"Alè..."  
"Forse sì, forse no, ma nella mia testa ho continuato a chiamarti così.   
Ho capito che eri un ragazzo normale solo dopo, ma ieri alla luce del sole... Non lo so eri talmente bello che mi è tornato in mente."   
"Tu sei bellissimo. Tu lo sei, Alè.   
Sono io il fortunato."  
 _Diglielo_.

"Non sarei da nessuna parte senza di te. Probabilmente avrei provato a scappare e mi sarei fatto rapire dagli Ingoiatori come un'idiota."   
Genn sorride, ma gli occhi pizzicano.  
Parla ancora sulle sue labbra, non si sono allontanati di un millimetro.   
_Diglielo_.

"Non vedo l'ora che sia il nostro compleanno."   
Dice invece, e gli lascia un bacio che spera riesca a trasmettere ciò che la sua lingua fatica a pronunciare.

La casetta appartiene a un anziano vedovo. Egli ora vive a casa della giovane figlia Shamy, che si prende cura di lui.  
Perciò la casa che è appartenuta a una coppia felice per tanti anni, può solo andare a un'altra coppia.  
"Scusate, mio padre è strano, è sempre stato così. Crede a certe sciocchezze perché le diceva mia mamma, secondo lei si trattava di incasinarsi con le forze daimonologiche o chessó io."   
Shamy rotea gli occhi.  
"Non abbiamo potuto vendere a nessun singolo, l'ho fatta vedere solo a delle coppie. Ma a nessuno è piaciuta, troppo piccola, troppo rustica."  
È vero. Lo è. Ma a loro piace.

"Com'è il letto?"   
_No. Non può averlo detto_.  
"Genn!" Alex gli stringe più forte la mano come ammonimento ma il biondo non dà segni di aver capito.  
"Dovrete cambiare solo il materasso, ve la diamo tutta ammobiliata!"   
Shamy è fin troppo entusiasta, tra un po' prende per le mani Genn e cominceranno a saltellare insieme.  
"Sei gentilissima, la casa è molto bella, ti facciamo sapere eh?"  
Alex deve trascinare via Genn prima di vederlo accadere veramente.

"Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!" Lo tira per un braccio verso la strada di principale.  
"Genn! Che c'è?" Alex si finge scocciato ma la verità è che adora vederlo così pieno di vita, dopo che era stato così male da spezzargli il cuore.  
"Alè è lei! Dal primo momento che l'ho vista ho saputo! È così vissuta e bella... Proprio _nostra_..."   
Alex annuisce mentre tira da parte Genn per far passare un calesse sulla strada acciottolata.  
"E non è neanche troppo lontana, possiamo andare da Kiefer e Jena quando vogliamo, e i campi di Polvere sono anche qui intorno!"  
"E c'è anche un piccolo giardino..."  
"Sì! Voglio assolutamente piantare qualche fiore di Polvere dal campo! Vedrai Alè, casa nostra sarà bellissima."  
 _Casa loro._

Alex ha tutto pronto.  
Insieme a Vega che praticamente lo ha aiutato a raccogliere tutti i suoi panni lavati, ha preparato la borsa da viaggio per tornare a San Pantaleone per il weekend.  
A dir la verità si era dimenticato che c'era il range d'adozione annuale, lui e Genn non erano mai stati considerati adottabili, mai abbastanza carini e _adatti_.   
Alex dopo qualche anno ha smesso di sperarci e ha cominciato a sperare il contrario: che non lo adottassero affatto.   
Non voleva allontanarsi da Genn e non voleva lasciarlo solo.  
O entrambi o nessuno.

Man mano che sono cresciuti sono stati sempre più fuori portata, gli upsiders volevano bimbi più piccoli e facilmente gestibili.  
Talmente _grati_ per essere stati adottati che sarebbero stati malleabili e facilmente influenzabili.

Questo è il loro ultimo range e Alex è scocciato. Non ha voglia di tornare, sono settimane che non torna, ormai sono fuori dal mondo di San Pantaleone.  
Sono quasi maggiorenni, hanno costruito il _legame_ e hanno trovato pure casa loro, per l'amor del cielo.

"Siete pronti?"   
Genn li spaventa entrambi, Vega scuote le ali da civetta infastidita, il becco ancora spalancato per la paura.  
"Hey calma!" Il biondo ridacchia e si getta sul letto con Deneb come un sovreccitato maltese bianco.  
"Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo! Non farlo più."  
"Seh, seh. Comunque! È arrivata suor Enif, manchiamo solo noi, gli altri sono già rientrati ieri. Ho portato la borsa fuori, andiamo dai."   
Alex sbuffa e si alza prendendo le sue cose, Vega gli si poggia a volo sulla spalla mentre Deneb abbaia intorno alle gambe di Genn.

"Ho salutato Jena, per poco non si metteva a piangere, si è disabituata, è un sacco che non torniamo a Leeds.   
Le ho dovuto fare un sacco di promesse, mancheremo solo due giorni, figurati."   
Dice Genn fintamente scocciato.

"Ora... Chi vuole andare a dar fastidio ad Aslan?"  
Sinceramente non sa come abbiano fatto a non cadere tutti e quattro insieme, per quanto forte si sono messi a correre.

San Pantaleone è sempre la stessa, forse gli sembra più scura e lugubre, come Leeds stessa d'altronde.   
Il Mondo di Sopra svetta sulle loro teste, come sempre luminoso e inarrivabile.  
Suor Alhena apre loro il grande portone pronta a salutare Enif ma poi storce la bocca guardando i due ragazzi con lei.

"Ah, i novelli sposi."   
"Ancora no." Interrompe subito Genn.  
Tira avanti Alex con lui, seguito dai loro daimon, che ignorano bellamente lo sguardo austero da Upupa di quello di Alhena.

"Alex non si decide a chiedermelo,   
non so se è perché voglia che glielo chiedo io o sta aspettando che rimango incinto per non avere più scuse."  
Aslan ruggisce una risata che Alex stenta a trattenere mordendosi forte il labbro.

"Incin..." Alhena è rimasta sul portone sconvolta mentre loro continuano a camminare verso l'androne.   
Genn si gira verso di lei camminando al contrario e alzando di più la voce.   
"Vero no? Anch'io penso che sia la seconda opzione."  
Alex prende per i fianchi Genn per trascinarlo via.  
Adesso la loro risata rimbomba per tutto l'androne.

"Uffa, non capisco che senso abbia."  
Genn cerca di lisciarsi in tutti i modi la camicia buona.  
Si è sicuramente sviluppato di più rispetto all'anno scorso, quando l'ha messa, ma rimane comunque larga, chi la indossava prima di lui la riempiva sicuramente meglio.  
"Lo so Genn, ma pensa: questa è l'ultima volta."   
Alex lo ha raggiunto e gli ha preso i fianchi da dietro.   
Non facendo caso all'enorme spaccatura sul grande specchio, osserva i loro corpi.

È tanto che non si guarda su uno specchio vero, seppur sporco e rovinato, la spaccatura sdoppia la loro immagine in modo quasi inquietante.  
Sono belli insieme, certo.  
Ma si trova cambiato.   
I muscoli del corpo sviluppati dal lavoro, la pelle scurita dal sole, i peli più spessi e neri delle braccia, i capelli tagliati di fresco da Genn.

Anche lui è cambiato.   
Il suo fisico è sempre stato sottile e magro di costituzione, questo non è cambiato granché, ma quando lo abbraccia avverte la durezza dei suoi sottili ma risvegliati muscoli, invece che solo delle sue ossa.  
Non ha fatto proprio un ottimo lavoro su di lui col taglio dei capelli, Genn è stato molto più bravo stavolta, il ciuffo chiaro gli va un po' in diagonale.  
Alex lo trova comunque bellissimo.

"Non vedo l'ora di tornare sul nostro letto di paglia." Genn chiude gli occhi e si appoggia completamente a lui.  
"Ti sei appena svegliato!  
Sei proprio pigro dentro.   
Non mi sorprenderebbe se Vega si stabilizzasse in un koala!"  
"Hey!" Genn si stacca fintamente sconvolto per poi ghignare   
"Chi ha parlato di dormire?"

Sono tutti allineati al primo piano nel Salotto dell'Accoglienza.  
La grande Aquila bifronte coronata del Magisterium capeggia l'entrata e Alex è dritto di fianco a Genn in una delle ultime file.

Deneb accanto a lui ridacchia nervoso ogni venti secondi, li ha contati.   
Mezz'ora fa si è trasformato in iena e nessuna parola sua o di Genn è riuscita a farlo calmare e a impedirgli di mordersi ossessivamente le zampe.  
Vega sembra nella stessa situazione, scuote la testa cornuta e gratta gli zoccoli da giovane gazzella sul parquet. Lascerà sicuramente i segni.

Certo lo capisce, sono sempre nervosi prima di un range d'adozione ma non perché hanno paura di essere scelti, ormai non c'è pericolo, semplicemente perché gli upsiders sono terribili.  
Sembra che non solo la loro esteriorità sia di plastica, ma anche le loro anime.  
I loro daimon sono agghiaccianti, agghindati come i loro padroni, molto spesso si trascinano o sono malandati, una testimonianza vivente della loro anima lasciata a marcire.  
Hanno passato tutta la vita dietro una parvenza di progresso tanto da perdere di vista la spiritualità, gli affetti e il mondo interiore.

Quando avevano nove anni si presentò una mamma single che aveva bisogno di una balia per suo figlio, a suo dire, autistico e bipolare, senza però palesarlo in società.  
Il ragazzo non doveva passare per malato ma solamente per _particolare e sensibile_. Per questo non serviva un educatore, ma un'altro ragazzino come lui che si fingesse suo fratello.  
L'aveva portato con sè, il bambino.  
Al massimo poteva avere sei anni ma aveva quattro piercing su ogni guancia e un grandissimo tatuaggio sulla testa rasata. Il suo daimon aveva un trucco da clown e mutava ogni due minuti con estremo dolore.  
Alex si sentì male.

Ne avevano visti di tutti i colori.   
I loro sguardi di superiorità erano il peggio.   
Al solo pensiero sale l'ansia anche a lui, non biasima più i loro daimon.  
La camicia inamidata pizzica e i dieci centimetri di lontananza da Genn gli sembrano un'infinità.  
Allunga la mano e prende la sua.   
Trema nervosamente e sembra calmarsi solo quando Alex si gira a guardarlo.

Il tempo di scambiarsi un piccolo sorriso che la porta si apre con un sussulto e Genn gli stringe la mano più forte, rivolgendo lo sguardo alla Madre Superiora.

"Ragazzi.- la sua voce rimbomba come un tuono, il suo daimon rinoceronte non stacca gli occhi da loro - Gli upsiders sono arrivati.  
È inutile che vi dica come vi dobbiate comportare.   
Cercate di fare bella figura se volete aspirare a una vita migliore da quella offerta da Giù."

Alex storce la bocca.   
La loro nuova vita è già cominciata, e non hanno bisogno di nessuno, _grazie tante._  
Sente una serie di rumori, bastoni da passeggio, tacchi, fruscio di stoffe, risate sguaiate.   
Rumori inconsueti, quelli, e l'attacco isterico di risatine da parte di Deneb.  
Si è morso la zampa a sangue.

Quella degli upsiders è una vera e propria parata.  
A chi ha i capelli più colorati.   
A chi ha il trucco e parrucco più elaborati.  
A chi ha gli abiti più ridicoli e ingombranti possibili.   
I loro daimon appaiono stanchi e malati, alcuni hanno delle vere e proprie ferite sanguinanti sotto i colletti, il trucco e le cravatte che stonano terribilmente con la loro natura animalesca.

Ad Alex viene un conato.   
Ogni anno fa un'accurata rimozione completa dei ricordi dell'adozione così rimane traumatizzato tutte le volte che l'esperienza si ripete.  
Sono solo quattro coppie e un singolo.   
Ognuna comincia a dire le caratteristiche fisiche e psicologiche che vorrebbe per il proprio figlio adottivo e una volta scelto lo sfortunato ragazzo vanno via ridacchianti.

I grandi come loro dell'ultima fila tirano un sospiro di sollievo.   
Sono tutti fuori ormai.  
La Madre Superiora fa per dimettere l'assemblea prima che una preoccupata suor Cassiopea arrivi trafelata annunciando l'arrivo in ritardo di una coppia di fratelli.   
Alex ha una strana sensazione.  
Camminano entrambi traballanti su dei tacchi vertiginosi gli abiti di seta magenta e viola in linea coi loro capelli tinti. A causa della scarsa luminosità sono costretti a levare gli occhiali da sole. Dall'ultima fila giunge chiara la voce della donna.

"Nostro figlio è morto.   
Si è tagliato le vene.   
Non è il primo in famiglia, pur di tenere la casata pura ci sposiamo tra famigliari." Spiega con un sorriso sfrontato verso una sconvolta Enif.   
Aslan dietro di lei mostra i denti a un malandato babbuino che si nasconde dietro il serpente a sonagli della bionda.  
"In questo modo sono pochi i sani di mente in famiglia."  
Il fratello dietro di lei scoppia in una risata isterica.

"Non possiamo farlo sapere. Sarebbe l'ennesimo. Non ho voglia di sentire ancora il presidente dell'associazione Medici e Curatori che ci dà addosso per la nostra tradizione di famiglia.- sospira affranta, Alex ci giurerebbe, non per la morte prematura del figlio, ma per l'onta futura. - Ci serve un ragazzo che gli somigli. Seppur minimamente, non mi aspetto grandi cose dal Mondo di Sotto."   
Il fratello scoppia nuovamente in una risata maniacale. Il suo babbuino non stacca gli occhi dal sonaglio del serpente, segno di quanto quell'uomo sia succube della sorella.

La donna comincia a passare tra le fila scartando i ragazzi più giovani.   
"Aveva tredici anni, ci serve così."  
Ma passa i ragazzi tredicenni e si _sposta avanti._  
"Come siete bruttini."   
Sorride velenosa a un ragazzino di quattordici anni.  
Si ferma di fronte alle loro mani intrecciate con un sorriso bianchissimo.   
"Siete fratelli?"

"No." Alex non sa come ha trovato la forza di rispondere, sentiva che doveva distogliere la sua attenzione da Genn, sempre più tremante al cospetto di quel serpente e il suo daimon a sonagli.

"Ahhh. Allora avete costruito il _legame_." Il sorriso non si è piegato ma gli occhi sono vigili.   
"Sì." Alex raddrizza le spalle e la guarda torvo.  
"Siete sposati?"  
"Ancora no." Risponde un insicuro Genn.  
La donna posa lo sguardo azzurro su di lui. Le sue labbra gonfie e rosse sono una maschera terrificante.  
"Ma lo sai che assomigli tanto tanto al mio Jill?"

No.  
 _No_. Nononononono.

"Massì, Trinian vieni a vedere." Richiama il fratello che si fa largo tra i ragazzi a spintoni e si porta davanti a loro.

_No!_

Genn si sposta leggermente affianco a lui continuando a tenersi ancorato alla sua mano.   
Alex inconsciamente gli pende davanti come a proteggerlo.  
Vega e Deneb sono due lupi ringhianti verso i daimon degli upsiders adesso.

L'uomo chiamato Trinian sposta lo sguardo ghiacciato verso Genn e finalmente parla.

"È lui, la sua copia. Prendiamo lui. Prendiamolo"

_NO!_

"Madre Superiora, non sono sposati, quindi legalmente possiamo separarli, vero?" La donna deve avere una paresi facciale perché non ha smesso di sorridere.

_No, cazzo!_

"Signorina Bane, hanno costruito il _legame_ \- cerca di farla ragionare la Madre Superiora - a dicembre diventeranno maggiorenni..."  
"Non ha risposto alla domanda."   
Trinian parla con lo sguardo vuoto puntato a terra, il pollice in bocca a mangiucchiarsi l'unghia.

"Tecnicamente potete separarli, ma sarà dolorosissimo per loro e i loro daimon. Passeranno anni prima che il _legame_ non aspiri alla vicinanza totale."

"Magari il moretto può venire a trovare il nostro Jill un paio di volte l'anno.   
Per il resto la nostra famiglia produce delle pillolette per l'umore davvero magnifiche..."

"No!" Stavolta Alex lo urla.

"Chissà perché sul nostro caro Jill non hanno funzionato..." Continua imperterrita guardandosi le unghie simili ad artigli.

Genn ha cominciato a piangere silenziosamente e lui non ce la fa più.  
"Il suo nome è Genn non Jill e voi non potete separarci!"  
"Ragazzino. - Quella donna terribile si abbassa leggermente per guardarlo negli occhi, mani sulle ginocchia.- Posso capire che il tuo Genn sia carino. Anche il nostro Jill era carino."  
Sospira fintamente affranta.  
"Se solo non fosse stato così _fottutamente depresso_ non staremmo qui a parlarne."

"Non usciva mai, poverino." Trinian guarda oltre Alex senza mettere a fuoco lo sguardo.   
"Grazie al cielo abbiamo qui un bel ragazzino biondo con gli occhi chiari che gli somiglia." Riprende la donna sorridendo.   
"Jill usciva così poco che nessuno si accorgerà di nulla. Al massimo gli tingiamo i capelli..."

"Non lo tocchi." Alex ringhia scacciando la mano della donna.  
Deneb si posiziona in attacco verso il serpente che si limita a saggiare l'aria con la lingua biforcuta.  
"D'accordo allora." La donna tira fuori un sottile stile stilo dotato che si apre in mille altri stili finché essi formano una gabbia.  
La lascia andare ed essa intrappola automaticamente Vega.  
"No!" Genn piange apertamente, è in ginocchio, impossibilitato a muoversi.  
Vega cerca di mutare in un animale più piccolo per liberarsi, ma la gabbia emana sottili granelli dorati. _Polvere_.

Alex ha raggiunto in ginocchio Genn e cerca di sussurrargli parole di conforto, non ha idea neanche lui di cosa stia parlando.  
Legalmente sono di proprietà del Magisterium fino alla maggiore età e senza un certificato di matrimonio a tenerli insieme possono essere adottati fino alla fine.  
Le leggi del _legame_ non sono le leggi della Corte Magistrale.  
"Alè non mi lasciare..."  
"Shhh no angelo mio, non ti lascerò mai. Siamo uniti indissolubilmente, nessuno ci può separare."

"Adesso noi andiamo via." La voce di quella donna interrompe le sue carezze frenetiche sul volto di Genn.  
"Ti prometto che ti fornirò dei Sieri di Gravità per poter venire a trovare Jill, ragazzo. Avremo cura di lui, ne va della nostra immagine." Storce la bocca e solleva la gabbia con Vega dentro.  
Il daimon peserà dieci chili ma lei non dà segni di fatica.

Genn è costretto ad alzarsi. Non può muovere gli arti di sua volontà, solo il viso mostra il suo dolore, che è specchio di quello di Alex.  
Gli altri ragazzi sono stati allontanati, è rimasta solo la Madre Superiora e il suo rinoceronte a presenziare lo scambio.   
"Alè..."  
"Genn, sono qui."  
"Alè vorrei tanto stringerti... ma non ci riesco. Non posso neanche abbracciarti un'ultima volta."  
Il viso rosso è rigato dalle lacrime e un rivolo di saliva gli scivola dalle labbra a causa dei singhiozzi incontrollati.

Alex gli asciuga la bocca e le guance con la sua manica, ma è inutile, gli occhi di Genn sono un fiume in piena.  
"Adesso ascoltami. Ti prometto che staremo insieme Genn. Non ci lasceremo mai, va bene? Staremo insieme, in un Mondo o in un'altro."  
Deneb è vicino a Vega ma non tanto da poterla toccare. Nessuno dei due può fare niente.   
"Genn devi promettere di essere forte.  
Non lasciare che questi bastardi vi cambino. Nessuno deve toccarvi, hai capito?"  
Alex gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte e uno profondo sulle labbra.  
"Ora vai." Si asciuga nuovamente le lacrime con la manica della camicia ormai zuppa.

"Alè... Aspetta."  
 _Diglielo._  
 _O ora o mai più._  
"Io ti amo." Prova un sollievo indescrivibile dopo che quelle tre parole lasciano le sue labbra.   
Finalmente ha la mente lucida abbastanza da alzare lo sguardo sul sorriso di Alex.   
Sta ridendo e singhiozzando insieme.  
"Quanto è sciocco il mio angelo."   
Gli prende il volto tra le mani e inspiegabilmente stanno ridendo entrambi.  
"Non siamo cambiati affatto eh?   
Siamo rimasti gli stessi ragazzini in cerca di guai." Sfrega il naso contro il suo è respira nella sua bocca.  
"Ti amo anch'io. Da morire."

Genn viene strattonato da Trinian e si allontana da loro. Non ce ne sarebbe bisogno, finché la donna ha Vega, Genn è un burattino nelle sue mani.  
"Ci vediamo tra i due Mondi."  
Alex sorride tirando su con il naso.  
Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia ma poi sorride e annuisce convinto.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voi mi dovete scusare, questo doveva essere l'ultimo capitolo, ma stava venendo di una lunghezza disarmante e ho pensato che poteva essere davvero troppo da digerire, nessuno sarebbe arrivato vivo alla fine.
> 
> Questa è quindi la prima parte del terzo e ultimo capitolo.  
> La seconda parte sarà molto più breve, è già scritta per metà.
> 
> Non è venuto per nulla come mi ero prefissata ma ho pensato che fosse inutile provare a cambiare qualcosa che evidentemente doveva essere così.
> 
> Lasciatemi una stellina o fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Davvero, è importante, sono abbastanza in ansia 


	4. Provi a prendermi la mano, ma non sono lì vicino

Il destino guida chi lo segue di sua volontà.

Chi si ribella, lo trascina.

\- Seneca  
  


 

 

 

 

Alex è nel bagno in disuso del sesto piano.   
Deneb piange silenziosamente sul suo grembo. È rimasto forte fino alla fine, per loro. Ma non ha potuto fare niente.   
Nessuno di loro ha potuto.

Qualcuno bussa alla porta.   
Non si sforza di parlare, non ha intenzione di muovere un muscolo.  
Deneb non ha neanche dato segni di aver sentito nulla. Le lacrime gli scivolano lente sul muso da lupo e cascano sui suoi pantaloni.

"Alex?"  
Suor Enif e Aslan.  
L'unica amica di Genn in orfanotrofio.  
L'unica persona con cui potrebbe aver parlato di tutti i loro rifugi segreti.  
Alex non dà segni di averla sentita così come Deneb. Hanno entrambi lo sguardo fisso in un punto imprecisato.

"Alex, posso solo immaginare come ti senti. Io... Non ho mai avuto un _legame_ come puoi immaginare... - ridacchia nervosa davanti a lui, ma la verità è che ciò che esce sembra più un gracchiare triste. - ma... Ecco la famiglia Bane non può rischiare di perdere anche Genn a causa del vostro _legame_.   
Sarebbe stupido."

"Ti manderanno dei Sieri, ogni quattro mesi, mi sono assicurata personalmente che firmasse un impegno scritto al riguardo.   
Passerai da Transworld e andrai Su da lui. Non sarebbe successo nulla del genere se non aveste creato il _legame_. Vi potete vedere ancora solo grazie ad esso."  
Aslan posa la sua grande zampa sulla schiena di Deneb, che comunque non muove un muscolo.   
Esattamente come il suo padrone.

"Mi rendo conto che non è molto, ma... Io ho fatto il possibile."  
Una lacrima solitaria le scende sulla guancia.

"Hai detto che ti incontrerai con Genn tra i Mondi. Ho sentito dalla porta aperta. Che intendevi?"  
Alex sbatte le palpebre e finalmente mette a fuoco Enif e il leone.  
La mascella scricchiola e la voce esce roca per il silenzio prolungato.

"È un posto che solo noi conosciamo.   
Lui verrà."  
Enif si trattenere dal dire che non sarà possibile per Genn lasciare l'attico della Bane Inc. tantomeno raggiungere un luogo nel Mondo di Sotto.   
Si limita a posare una carezza sulla testa mora del ragazzo, imitando la posizione dei loro daimon.

Quando Alex torna da Jena e Kiefer viene accolto da un abbraccio caloroso e pregno di tristezza.  
Hanno ricevuto un telegramma da San Pantaleone, semplice, che potesse essere compreso anche da loro, riguardo la perdita di Alex.  
Lui non ricambia la stretta, non sente nulla, la realtà è ovattata e le luci sfocate, come se il Mondo avesse perso la lucidità.

La pelle pizzica in continuazione, deve ficcarsi le unghie nei palmi per non scorticarsi.   
Sente come mille formiche sottopelle.  
Il legame si sta facendo sentire e sarà così per sempre.  
Checché ne dicano i Bane, Alex rimarrà comunque quattro mesi senza Genn.   
Quattro mesi senza toccarlo.  
Senza poter sentire la sua voce e la sua risata.

Sente il sangue scorrere dai suoi palmi, ma stavolta non c'è nessuno a cambiargli le bende.

Il giorno dopo Alex è lì, sulla roccia tra i Mondi.  
Non ha intenzione di spostarsi.   
Si è portato un telo e qualcosa da mangiare, ma aspetterà.

 

 

•

 

 

Genn non è venuto, ma verrà sicuramente.

Oggi Alex si è portato anche una coperta, di notte c'è un'escursione termica non indifferente e lui non lo sapeva.   
Deneb posa il muso sulle sue gambe e aspettano.

 

 

•

 

 

È passata una settimana e Kiefer non ha detto una parola riguardo il praticantato.  
Lo lascia andare a _fare le sue cose_.

Non sta facendo le sue cose, sta aspettando Genn.

Lui verrà.

 

 

•

 

 

Il _legame_ gli procura dolori alla testa continui e incubi notturni persistenti.  
Sogna spesso Genn che viene tra i Mondi ma poi qualcosa di terribile accade e sono costretti a dirsi addio per sempre.  
Quando si sveglia lo accoglie un Deneb smunto e gracile. Il _legame_ se la sta prendendo anche con lui.

 

 

•

 

 

È passato un mese, Genn non è arrivato, ma ha capito, Alex è certo che lui abbia capito.  
Gli ha sorriso e annuito, se ripercorre la scena nella sua testa è certo che lui lo abbia fatto.

Alex lo aspetta.

 

 

•

 

 

Sono quasi scaduti i due mesi e Alex non sa come fa ad arrivare alla roccia incolume.  
Mangia pochissimo, e la nausea perenne derivata dal _legame_ insoddisfatto lo costringe spesso a vomitare ciò che inghiotte.  
Quando raggiunge la roccia prima dell'alba avverte Deneb stramazzare al suolo, prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Non sente neanche l'impatto della sua tempia contro la roccia muschiata.

 

 

•

 

 

_Alex._

Alex non vede niente, non sente niente.

 _Alex_.

Non avverte le braccia, non avverte le gambe.

 _Alex_.

Non avverte Deneb.

_Alex._

Però una voce la sente adesso.

 _Alex_.

Genn.   
Se avvertisse le labbra sorriderebbe.

 _Alè_...

Ma è immerso nel buio più completo.

_ALEX!_

Il suo angelo è venuto a salvarlo.

_Alex ti prego svegliati!_

Ha la voce roca e singhiozza?   
Perché?   
Perché piangi, Genn?

_Amore mio..._

Alex sente la pelle andare a fuoco.  
Il _legame_.   
No ti prego no. Era così tranquillo sommerso nell'aria. Basta.

_Svegliati. Svegliati._   
_SVEGLIATI!_

Alex spalanca gli occhi all'improvviso, una fitta lancinante alla testa lo costringe a gemere forte.

"Alè! Alè! Ti prego alzati!"  
"Genn?" Geme con la bocca premuta contro il muschio.  
"Sì Alè sono io! Alzati per me ti prego!"  
Alex si fa forza sulle braccia, la fitta alla testa pulsa, ma deve alzarsi assolutamente.  
"Bravissimo, amore continua così."

Genn continua a incitarlo, la sua voce roca ha una vena isterica.  
Dopo una fatica terribile, alza la fronte madida di sudore e sangue in alto.

Genn è a testa in giù come un pipistrello sulla roccia gemella del Mondo di Sopra.   
Un metro e poco più divide le loro braccia allungate l'una verso l'altra.

"Sono venuto Alè, sono venuto per te, come ti avevo promesso."  
"Mi sei mancato da morire."  
"Anche tu Alè. - non hanno abbassato le braccia, addirittura Genn si mette in punta di piedi, anche se non c'è alcun modo di colmare quella distanza - Ma non potevi morirmi proprio adesso!"

Alex tenta una risata che gli provoca una fitta che lo costringe ad abbassare il braccio e a tenersi la testa.  
"E tu - dice con la mano ancora a reggersi la fronte - con i capelli magenta che mi dici?"

Genn si strofina gli occhi col braccio, attento alle innumerevoli borchie del giubbotto di pelle.   
"Sempre meglio del tuo look da Ingoiatore sanguinolento.  
Andiamo a rapire bambini oggi, Alex?"

Deneb affianco a lui latra una risata stanca. Nonostante la sua coda si muova per la felicità, sembra non avere la forza fisica di alzarsi.   
Finalmente Alex trova l'equilibrio giusto per alzare la testa.  
L'alba è sorta e adesso lo vede bene.

È truccato. I capelli magenta ricadono scomposti e sporchi sulla fronte.  
Ha le guance incavate e le occhiaie così nere che rendono gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
Il suo cuore ha un sussulto ma cerca di non darlo a vedere.  
"Come siamo sciupati, angelo mio."  
Cerca di sorridere con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Amore, ti prego. Senti da che pulpito."  
Alex sa che stanno facendo.   
Lo hanno fatto spesso da piccoli quando succedeva qualcosa che non avevano voglia di spiegarsi.  
Evitano di parlarne.  
Tanto è inutile. Sanno già cosa provano.

Sposta lo sguardo su Vega, appiccicata alla schiena di Genn sotto forma di pipistrello, non sembra minimamente in grado di spalancare le ali.  
I loro daimon sono praticamente inermi, quindi.  
Alex ridacchia all'improvviso.  
Deve aver preso una botta in testa davvero forte.

"Che c'è?"  
"È che... Vega è un pipistrello, tu sei vestito di nero e sei a testa in giù a causa della gravità, siete un po' ridicoli." L'attacco di ridarella si placa quando Genn apre la bocca.

"Pensavo fossi morto."  
Alex porta nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui.  
"Non sai che fatica è stata venire qui, ho provato a scappare per settimane, volevo assolutamente vederti, stavo impazzendo. E puoi ti ho visto lì e Deneb non si muoveva e io non posso fare niente da quaggiù!" Genn batte i piedi e stringe i denti.

"Sei in ritardo." Alex ha cercato di tenere sù la testa, per poterlo finalmente vedere bene, ma la tempia gli pulsa e teme di svenire.  
"Lo so, perdonami. È stato un inferno."  
"Io ti aspettavo qui..."  
"Lo so, scusami Alè ti prego."   
"Mi hai fatto spaventare.   
Temevo non ti avrei più rivisto." Stavolta tira su gli occhi ma le lacrime stanno scendendo da sole.   
"Alè io ti amo - Genn si interrompe per tirare un sospiro tremante - ti amerò sempre. In un Mondo o in un'altro.  
Lo sai che è così. _Lo senti_."

Sì, lo sente. C'è solo la gravità a separarli ma il legame li attrae come magneti, si sentono più vicini che mai, questi mesi sono stati asfissianti.

"Signorino!"   
_Cosa_...  
"Jill!"   
"Mi hanno trovato..."   
_No. Non di nuovo_.   
"Jill Bane!"   
"Alè ricordatelo sempre. - sorride stanco - Ci vediamo tra due mesi." 

Tre uomini vestiti di scuro raggiungono la montagna del Mondo di Sopra e prendono di peso Genn.  
Lui neanche prova a ribellarsi.  
Non ha la forza.   
_Altri due mesi così_ , pensa.   
_E potremo stare di nuovo insieme._

Alex non guarda.  
Tira giù il capo, il sole è sorto e la testa gli gira. Ha bisogno di tornare da Jena per farsi mettere dell'acqua sù.  
Deneb è accovacciato, come è sempre stato. I loro daimon non si sono mossi per tutto il tempo.  
Ha bisogno di andare a casa di Kiefer.   
Il _legame_ si è acquietato dopo quel breve incontro, se non fosse per il pulsare alla testa starebbe decisamente meglio.

Ora basta.   
Sono stati malissimo, ma scommette che Genn e Vega sono stati dieci volte peggio in mezzo agli upsiders.  
Si farà forza per tutti e quattro e non si lascerà andare.  
 _Ci vediamo tra due mesi_.

L'attesa è stata uno strazio.  
Alex si è dovuto far forza da solo, lui che aveva sempre contato almeno su Deneb ha dovuto per la prima volta far a meno di lui.   
Il daimon è sempre stanco e spossato, sono comparsi parecchi peli grigi sul manto nero, e gli occhi di ghiaccio sono rossi e inspiegabilmente, hanno sempre le pupille dilatate.  
Alex però per quanto possibile si è preso cura di lui e sé stesso.

Ha mangiato piano e si è sforzato di tenere giù il cibo.  
È tornato al lavoro con Kiefer, certo non con i ritmi sostenuti di prima, ma anche se ogni cellula del suo corpo urlava, ha tenuto la mente salda.  
Il non pensare a niente, _a Genn_ , a quanto gli mancasse l'aria senza di lui, era quello lo scopo.  
Ammazzarsi di lavoro per poter tornare a casa di Kiefer talmente distrutto da non avere neanche un neurone attivo per poter pensare a lui.

Ha ripreso peso piano piano e un po' della sua massa muscolare.  
Niente a che vedere con la sua struttura corporea di prima, ma sicuramente ora non dà l'idea di poter stramazzare al suolo da un minuto all'altro.

Si è fatto forza da solo.  
Si è fatto forza per Genn.

A metà novembre è arrivata a casa di Kiefer una valigetta da Transworld con un biglietto in filigrana firmato _Madama Bane._  
Nient'altro.  
Il Siero di Gravità.

Si sente davvero a disagio.  
È rimasto fermo a scansionare con lo sguardo i suoi pochi indumenti di proprietà per ore.   
Tra i pantaloni strappati e le magliette da lavoro logore e scolorite alla fine ha dovuto cedere.

L'ultima volta che Alex ha indossato quella camicia inamidata e quel pantalone gessato dato in dotazione da San Pantaleone è successo il finimondo.  
Quel completo non può portare più negatività di quanta ne abbia donata finora.  
Peggio di così non può andare no?

Il viaggio in treno fino a Transworld è stato offerto dalla Bane Inc. e il controllore e il suo daimon falco lo hanno scrutato con sospetto per tutto il percorso.  
Guardandosi intorno Alex capisce perché.  
I pochissimi altri passeggeri sono chiaramente upsiders.

La pelle chiarissima è esaltata da ciprie e altri cosmetici e molti di loro portano dei parasole per evitare di entrare a contatto con un singolo raggio solare.  
Giusto per sottolineare: _no, noi non lavoriamo all'aperto, non lavoriamo nei campi, non lavoriamo nei laghi, nei fiumi e nei mari. Non lavoriamo con fatica all'aperto perché non siamo downers._

Alex si guarda le mani.  
Sono piene di calli, con ancora il fantasma di piccole ferite.  
Le braccia sono scurite dal sole ed è abbastanza certo che i suoi capelli neri come la pece diano a dir poco nell'occhio.  
Su quel mezzo è l'unico di Giù che ha l'autorizzazione e la _possibilità fisica_ di passare Su.

Deneb sta sbavando su tutto il divanetto rosso su cui sono seduti, sta soffrendo tutto, la corsa e l'attesa.  
Alex gli passa una mano nel pelo folto.   
In questo momento gli viene in mente una citazione che lesse in uno dei libri di San Pantaleone:   
_Courage, dear heart._  
Stringe forte il pelo spesso della nuca e si rivolge al suo daimon.  
 _Coraggio_.

Il viaggio sembra interminabile, ma quasi si stupisce di esserci arrivato.  
Il controllore trattiene a stento un sospiro di sollievo vedendolo scendere con quel lupo malandato al fianco.

Deneb gli arriva alla vita, e Alex per essere sicuro che rimanga vigile, tiene la mano in mezzo alle scapole del lupo.  
Sono arrivati.   
Transworld.

In realtà è come passare vicino a un albero che c'è sempre stato ma poi un pomeriggio di punto in bianco, ecco che ti fermi e ci presti attenzione.

Transworld è un ponte tra i Mondi.   
L'unico.  
È possibile vederlo a tutte le distanze, a causa della sua grandezza e della posizione strategica.  
Nessuno può attraversare Transworld senza previa autorizzazione, soprattutto se sei un downer.

È la prima volta che visita la Oxford di Giù, anche se non è affatto una visita di piacere, per la prima volta è uscito dai dintorni di Leeds e ha avuto modo di guardarsi intorno.

Le persone sembrano leggermente diverse. Parlano spesso con delle cuffiette nelle orecchie e indossano tutti quelli che Alex definirebbe _gli abiti buoni._  
Non pacchiani come gli upsiders, né eccessivamente rigorosi come quelli da cerimonia, oserebbe definirli eleganti e semplici.

Ci sono parecchi upsiders comunque.  
Sono tutti diretti all'enorme palazzo di Transworld.   
Man mano che si incammina, sempre stringendo il pelo tra le scapole di Deneb, rimane ancora più colpito dalla massiccia rete di finestre illuminate nel buio della sera, il palazzone supera il loro cielo e entra in quello di Su come se la gravità non esistesse.

"Ragazzo, ti sei perso?"  
Alex porta lo sguardo su una giovane donna vestita di rosso, sulla tasca del tailleur c'è il logo del Magisterium.

"Devo attraversare Transworld, ho un invito alla Bane Inc."   
Fa' per portare fuori dalla borsa la scatola d'alluminio dei Sieri che la donna lo blocca.  
"Fermati subito.- sibila a pochi centimetri da lui, una mano che si affretta a richiudere la borsa. - Adesso andiamo all'ingresso e parli con i Custodi. Seguimi e non fiatare."

Dopodiché la donna imposta un sorriso finto sulle labbra e voltandosi, si avvia verso l'entrata del ponte.   
Dopo aver passato i controlli proseguono insieme per la seconda entrata, dove vengono nuovamente perquisiti e Alex riceve lo stesso trattamento.  
Gli aprono la borsa, e sotto shock gliela richiudono subito e li mandano alla terza entrata.

La terza entrata è quella dei Custodi.  
Alex già non ne può più del design minimale e troppo bianco di Transworld, sembra uno spazioporto di quelli che ha visto sui libri di San Pantaleone.   
Gente di Sopra, gente di Sotto, donne e uomini con la stessa divisa rosso scarlatto del Magisterium, daimon di tutte le dimensioni e di tutti gli stati di salute. Deneb che ha già il fiatone, forse è messo meglio di tutti quelli degli upsiders presenti.

"Signorina Reira, chi ci ha portato oggi?" A parlare è stato uno dei Custodi. Li riconosce perché sono a testa in giù. Forse fanno iniezioni continue di Siero.  
O forse sono arrivati già a metà Transworld e lui non se n'è accorto.

La donna che è con lui gli strappa di mano l'invito in filigrana di Madama Bane per porgerlo alla mano sospesa a mezz'aria del Custode più a lato dei quattro. Gli altri non hanno neanche fatto caso alla loro presenza e continuano imperterriti a timbrare, firmare, destreggiarsi fra faldoni di documenti.

Vederli così fa venire ad Alex il mal di mare, in un pensiero fugace e ridicolo si chiede come faccia l'uomo a sinistra a non avere il sangue alla testa e tutti i suoi lunghi capelli blu a penzoloni.  
Poi scuote la testa per l'idiozia di quel pensiero.   
Non sono i Custodi ad essere sotto-sopra, né loro ad essere sopra-sotto.  
È solo la gravità di due Mondi simili che hanno ben poco a che fare l'uno con l'altro.  
Difatti i suoi lunghi capelli blu solo perfettamente in ordine sulle spalle.

"Ah sì. Madama Bane ci ha informato dell'arrivo di un giovane bifolco. - il Custode fa' una smorfia ma Alex non è nient'altro che fiero del suo duro lavoro, _che ne sanno quelli della fatica che ti spacca la schiena._.. - Alex quindi."   
Viene riscosso dai suoi pensieri di odio da una gomitata della donna rossa.  
"Sì, sono io." Stringe i denti e raddrizza la postura. Nonostante Deneb sia affaticato scopre i denti verso l'imperturbabile lince del custode.

La donna rossa gli lancia uno sguardo d'ammonimento e dal collo del suo tailleur spunta una tarantola.   
Alex fa un salto.   
In effetti si chiedeva dove fosse il suo daimon, e ora vorrebbe non averlo scoperto.

"Benissimo, dovrebbe avere con sè i Sieri. Servono due iniezioni, una ora e una quando tornerà indietro, tutto chiaro?" Il Custode lo guarda da sopra gli occhialini tondi e gli restituisce l'invito. Alex lo prende e annuisce.

"Signorina Reira, porti Alex qui all'Ascensore e provveda lei stessa all'iniezione, per favore."  
La donna rossa gli prende la spalla rudemente e lo indirizza verso un punto dove le luci al neon bianche si fanno più forti.

"Alex?" Lo ferma una voce diversa.   
Uno dei custodi di centro totalmente calvo, alza gli occhi su di lui.   
Quella che di sfuggita sembrava una sciarpa, si rivela essere il suo daimon, un boa spesso e forte attorcigliato intorno al suo collo.

"Non ti azzardare mai più a sbandierare ai quattro venti i Sieri. Ne va della sicurezza dei Mondi, mi sono spiegato? I Sieri di Gravità sono proprietà esclusiva del Mondo di Sopra e così deve rimanere.   
Se per qualche motivo un Siero entrasse in possesso dei downers si sovvertirebbero gli equilibri e tutti vorrebbero venire Su. Questo non può accadere."  
Il boa allunga la sua enorme testa triangolare stringendo le spire intorno al collo dell'uomo, fino ad arrivare a una quindicina di centimetri da lui.

"Con tutto il rispetto signore. - Alex sbuffa un sospiro sicuro e stringe più forte il pelo di Deneb - Io sono solo un ragazzino. So poco dei Mondi al di fuori della mia città e dei miei campi. Ma quel poco che ho visto sugli upsiders, beh... Mi fa riflettere su quanto noi di Giù siamo fortunati.   
Seppur viviamo di stenti i nostri legami sono veri. E io non vorrei mai e dico _mai_ , avere a che fare con Sopra.   
Se potessi, prenderei la persona che amo e scapperei a gambe levate."

"Beh allora è una vera fortuna che tu non possa farlo, Alex. - sorride mellifluo l'uomo coi capelli blu, il picchio che ha sulla spalla saltella nervoso sul posto. -   
Ed è una fortuna che la pensi così.   
Un fanatico sovvertivo in meno.  
Ma ti posso assicurare che sei l'unico."

"Adesso basta, torniamo a lavoro."  
La donna di centro parla con una voce assolutamente cupa e tipicamente maschile che coglie di sorpresa Alex.   
"Questo ragazzo ci ha fatto perdere troppo tempo. Andate pure e Alex... - scuote la grande mano tozza e inanellata. - salutami il _caro Jill_.   
Era così spaventato che quando l'ho visto che mi ha fatto una pena.   
È stato incauto portarlo fuori con una salute _così cagionevole_." Sorride consapevole.

La testuggine al suo fianco alza la testa rugosa e la spinge delicatamente contro il suo braccio.   
"Sì sì certo Cara, riprendiamo a lavorare. Ci vediamo al ritorno Alex, riguardati."  
Alex sorride alla Custode che gli è sembrata la più normale lì in mezzo.  
"Grazie, signora." Questo la fa ridere di una risata roca e gutturale che coglie nuovamente di sorpresa Alex ma si ritirava a sorriderle lui stesso.

La donna rossa lo accompagna per qualche altro metro fino a una sorta di montacarichi.   
"Passami il Siero con l'etichetta verde."  
Alex poggia per terra la borsa e estrae dalla custodia metallica la siringa con il segno verde.   
Una volta che la donna ha in mano la siringa gli prende il braccio e gli strattona la manica fino a scoprire le vene dell'avambraccio.   
Alex non fa nulla per aiutarla, ha lo sguardo fisso sulla tarantola che è ancora poggiata sulla sua nuca.  
Stringe più forte il pelo di Deneb quando sente la puntura dell'ago e il bruciore del Siero per tutto il braccio.

"Ora. Entra nell'Ascensore e ovviamente premi il pulsante _UP,_ avvertirai forte il peso della gravità, ma il Siero ti permetterà di sopravvivere.   
Abbiamo avvisato Oxford di Su del tuo arrivo, mi hanno detto che c'è già una macchina che ti porterà alla Bane Inc."  
"Grazie."  
"Ci vediamo quando torni."   
E si allontana dopo aver premuto sulla tastiera per chiamare l'Ascensore.

Le porte si aprono con un _bling_ nel silenzio assoluto di Transworld.  
Anche gli interni dell'elevatore sono bianchi e c'è un grande specchio su uno dei lati.   
Alex preme il pulsante _UP_ e l'Ascensore parte.   
Neanche il tempo di girarsi verso lo specchio per lisciarsi la manica stropicciata che sente uno sbalzo terribile che spinge lui e Deneb contro il tetto dell'elevatore.

Il daimon gli è caduto addosso e non ha la forza di spostarlo, sembra che una mano invisibile li spinga ancora di più verso la superficie del soffitto.  
Alex geme, le orecchie gli fischiano e sente il petto comprimersi, come se la cassa toracica si stia richiudendo in sé stessa soffocando gli organi vitali.   
Deneb guaisce sofferente ma nessuno di loro riesce a muovere un muscolo.

All'improvviso tutto finisce.  
L'Ascensore si ferma e un'altro sottile _bling_ segna l'apertura delle porte.   
Alex si tira su e a fatica solleva con forza anche il suo daimon.   
Quello che era il soffitto ora è diventato il piano.

"Alex eccoti. Lo so, le prime volte è abbastanza sconvolgente. Dopo un po' ti ci abitui alle cadute."   
Ad accoglierlo è una giovane donna con un tailleur blu, simile a quello della rossa Giù. La differenza è che lei e il suo fenicottero sembrano avere entrambi un sorriso cordiale.  
"La macchina di Madame Bane è arrivata, seguimi."

Da quello che può vedere dai finestrini semi oscurati dell'auto, Oxford di Sopra è simile come struttura della città a quella di Giù, ma sicuramente c'è una differenza abissale: ci sono tantissime macchine. Grosse e scure come quella che occupa, oppure d'epoca dai colori pastello o next gen, futuristiche a dir poco.   
Il conducente della sua auto parla dei motori e delle differenze di design ma Alex ha difficoltà a starci dietro.  
Probabilmente la sua poiana è l'unica che lo ascolta davvero.

Tira il pelo del collo a Deneb per spingerlo a calmarsi.   
Si sente in colpa perché lo sta sbattendo da una parte all'altra, da un mezzo di trasporto a un'altro, addirittura in un'altro Mondo.   
Non è in buone condizioni fisiche, ma ormai manca poco.  
"Siamo quasi da Genn e Vega, tranquillo."  
Deneb alza su la testa che è accasciata sulle sue gambe e sbatte pigramente la coda da un lato all'altro.

"Siamo arrivati, signor Alex."  
Alex guarda alla sua destra rimane sbalordito.   
Un grattacelo scuro con poche finestre illuminate a neon si staglia nel panorama.  
La scritta bluastra _Bane Inc. Pharmaceutics_ illumina la metà di esso.

"Grazie." Alex scende per primo e Deneb tira dalla gola un ululato non indifferente per il suo stato.  
Avverte la presenza dell'altra metà del _legame_. Senza neanche pensarci scattano insieme verso l'entrata per poi essere fermati da altri controlli, Alex non ne può già più.  
 _Ma che cavolo hanno da controllare le persone in continuazione, aspettavano anche il mio arrivo!_ Pensa.

"Prenda l'ascensore e prema ultimo piano, il signorino Jill è lì con Ruby."   
_Ruby dev'essere il daimon del vero Jill che difatti sarà morto con lui_. Ragiona velocemente Alex.  
"Signor Alex - il capo delle guardie d'ingresso si rivolge nuovamente a lui, con un tono di voce più basso, lo gnu che ha al suo fianco sbuffa - si sbrighi, il signorino Jill non... Non sta bene."

Alex annuisce e seguito da un arrancante Deneb si ritrova difronte a un elevatore differente ma sempre simile a quello di Transworld.  
Preme il trentesimo piano e aspetta.   
Dalle pareti vetrate si accorge che l'edificio è praticamente vuoto e i piani sono tutti bui, essendo sera non si stupisce.   
La sua mente si concentra su qualsiasi cosa che non sia _Genn, cazzo._  
La pelle tira e brucia, ha l'affanno e Deneb ringhia nervoso.

Arrivati al trentesimo piano si precipitano fuori e si ritrovano direttamente nell'attico immerso nell'oscurità.  
Sente un mugolio sommesso dalla parte sinistra dell'enorme piano, Deneb scatta prima di lui e gli fa strada nel buio.

"Genn?"  
"Alex... Alex..." Stavolta lo sente distintamente, si avvicina a tentoni verso quella che crede essere la camera da letto. C'è un piccolo led bluastro poggiato sul comodino accanto all'enorme letto matrimoniale, come unica fonte di luce.  
È solo grazie ad esso che Alex riesce a vederlo.

"Genn..." La persona emaciata lì distesa sembra il fantasma del ragazzo che ama. È percorso da mille tremori, la fronte è imperlata di sudore e sembra che per fermare i denti dal battere, si sia morso le labbra a sangue.  
"A-lex..." Genn allunga le braccia tremanti fino a stringere la sua camicia non più perfettamente liscia, tra le dita.

"Angelo mio..." Il suo cuore sta battendo a mille, finalmente si è ricongiunto con l'altra metà della sua anima e sente il suo corpo già auto-rigenerarsi ogni minuto che passa a contatto con Genn.   
Anche lui sembra stare leggermente meglio, i denti hanno smesso di battere il minimo indispensabile per lasciarlo parlare.

"Alè... Sei davvero qui?   
È un'altra allucinazione?"   
Sembra combattuto, il sorriso si fa strada tra le labbra spaccate ma le sopracciglia rimangino corrucciate.   
"Sì Genn sono qui."   
Ad Alex fa' male il cuore, possibile che la distanza l'abbia ridotto in questo modo?   
Lui è stato male, certo che lo è stato, ma davvero Genn è stato così male da avere allucinazioni continue?

Allunga lo sguardo verso Deneb che è salito per accoccolarsi a Vega sotto forma di cerbiatta, anche lei è molto magra e non sembra stare meglio come Deneb.   
La risposta a tutti quegli interrogativi arriva mentre Alex si stende con loro stringendo più forte Genn.

"Avevano detto... Se continuavo a prendere le medicine... avevano detto che il dolore alla testa si sarebbe placato. Che la pelle avrebbe smesso di bruciare e Vega sarebbe stata meglio."

 _Medicine?_  
Tutto a un tratto gli torna il mente il discorso della donna col serpente a sonagli che ha portato via Genn.

_"Magari il moretto può venire a trovare il nostro Jill un paio di volte l'anno._   
_Per il resto la nostra famiglia produce delle pillolette per l'umore davvero magnifiche..."_

Pillolette per l'umore...

 _"Anche il nostro Jill era carino._  
 _Se solo non fosse stato così_ fottutamente depresso _non staremmo qui a parlarne."_

"Io le ho prese, stavo impazzendo senza di te. Trinian ha detto che la nostra famiglia è la migliore nel campo farmaceutico, - Alex sente lo stomaco annodarsi alle parole " _nostra famiglia_ " dette con tranquillità. - che abbiamo aiutato tantissime persone e lui avrebbe aiutato me." Genn gli sta imbrattando la camicia di saliva e lacrime, ma lo sta stringendo, _forte_.

Forse l'effetto delle medicine si sta affievolendo sotto la forza naturale del _legame_.

"Genn, non è la vostra famiglia.  
So che te lo ripetono in continuazione ma tu non sei Jill, sei Genn.   
Jill è morto suicida, ricordi? Ed è colpa dei suoi genitori, che portano avanti una incasinata tradizione di famiglia, senza tener conto della salute, fisica e mentale del proprio figlio!" Fa fatica a trattenersi dallo sputare fuori altri insulti.

"Non è vero!"   
Genn si tiene le orecchie e continua a lacrimare, come se la confusione data dalle medicine e dalle induzioni continue, volte a fargli credere di essere davvero parte della famiglia Bane, gli facessero male fisico.  
"Loro amavano Jill, _mi amano!_  
Me lo ha detto Nerissa!"   
Nerissa dev'essere quel serpente di donna con il suo daimon a sonagli.  
Li tiene davvero tutti sotto scacco.

"Genn guardami. _Guardami_."   
Alex gli sposta le mani dalle orecchie lentamente. Con dolcezza gli prende il viso tra le mani e alla flebile luce del led bluastro gli bacia la bocca.   
Lento e profondo, come quando erano soli, nel loro letto di faldoni di paglia.  
Genn pare sciogliersi nelle sue mani, il _legame_ sembra tirare fuori la verità nella nebbia della sua mente.  
I singhiozzi si calmano e il suo battito diminuisce.

"Te lo ricordi questo? Ti ricordi questa sensazione?" Alex cerca di mantenere la calma anche se dentro di sé sta urlando.  
 _Che cazzo ti hanno fatto questi bastardi? Sono bastati pochi mesi di medicine psichedeliche e pensieri indotti da farti dimenticare di noi?_  
 _Del fatto che sono stati proprio loro a strapparvi dalle nostre braccia ci hanno separati nonostante sapessero che siamo compagni di vita!_

"Sì che me lo ricordo, Alè." Genn sorride sulle sue labbra e ci si rituffa come se fosse l'unica aria che i suoi polmoni necessitano.   
L'adrenalina lo spinge e chiarire la mente dalle scorie chimiche ingerite; il _legame_ sta assorbendo tutto e, vorace, vuole sempre di più.   
Alex prima di assecondarlo e finalmente pacificare i loro animi, deve _sapere_.

"Chi è la tua famiglia, Genn? Voglio che ci pensi bene. Rifletti su queste sensazioni e schiarisci i tuoi pensieri."   
Alex lo tiene per i polsi, a distanza.  
Alla poca luce presente nella grande stanza vede lo sguardo dell'altro man mano farsi meno opaco e più presente.

Quando parla la sua voce è sicura e il tono basso.   
"Sei tu la mia famiglia. Tu e Deneb.   
E io e Vega siamo la vostra. È stato così fin dalle culle comuni. E sarà così sempre, finché vivremo."  
Alex sorride e si getta letteralmente sulle sue labbra facendo spaventare i loro daimon che si affrettano a scendere dal letto matrimoniale.

Deneb si gira verso Vega.  
Adesso si erge alta, leggermente più di lui e sembra essersi ripresa notevolmente. Mentre Alex e Genn cercavano di ritrovarsi anche le loro anime hanno imparato a ri-conoscersi.  
Le passa la lingua sotto l'occhio giocoso, e entrambi zoppicanti ma sicuramente rinvigoriti escono fuori dalla stanza per lasciare che anche i corpi di Genn e Alex si possano ritrovare.

Il giorno dopo Alex si sveglia all'ora di pranzo e si sente rinato.  
Lui e Genn hanno fatto l'amore tutta la notte. Le prime due volte sembravano degli animali, quelli veri, non i loro daimon, sembrava che il _legame_ non fosse mai abbastanza soddisfatto, _più vicino, più forte, di più, ancora, di più..._  
Si sono morsi a sangue e hanno leccato via ogni ferita.   
È stato come scorticarsi via la vecchia pelle e rinascere ancora.  
Prima dell'alba, dopo essersi riposati, hanno fatto l'amore piano, accarezzandosi e lenendo ogni taglio e graffio con i baci.

Non hanno avuto modo di parlare molto, hanno lasciato che i loro corpi si riassestassero e si riabituassero alla vicinanza improvvisa.   
Alex è ancora molto preoccupato per come troverà Genn.  
Sembrava essersi ripreso durante la nottata, fin troppo per come l'aveva trovato moribondo e drogato.  
Ma i discorsi che ha fatto durante il loro primo incontro dopo mesi non gli sono piaciuti affatto.

Da quanto tempo prende le pillole che lo riducono peggio del _legame_?  
Perché ha continuato a prenderle se vedeva che lo sfibravano maggiormente?  
Forse quelle persone orribili hanno cominciato ad avvelenargli il cibo e l'acqua per assicurarsi che Genn facesse quello che gli veniva imposto e credesse a ciò che gli veniva detto?

Ora che la luce è entrata forte nella stanza, ha finalmente modo di osservare la camera da letto.  
È in stile impero, ma è immersa in un disordine colossale.   
Ci sono abiti e piatti rotti ancora sporchi di cibo per terra, scatole di farmaci vuote e pasticche riverse sul tappeto, insieme a una strana polvere bianca.   
Quando sposta lo sguardo vicino alla finestra può vedere uno specchio da toeletta con un comodino sempre baroccato completamente invaso da profumi e cosmetici, gingilli e accessori di ogni tipo.   
Storce il naso.   
Quando si alzeranno dovranno dare una bella sistemata.

Si gira verso Genn sorridente e gli dà una serie di baci lungo tutta la spalla nuda. La sua pelle odora di lui ma l'odore acre del sudore e delle lenzuola sporche lo costringe ad allontanarsi.  
Ieri notte non si era accorto di niente di tutto ciò.

Davvero l'hanno lasciato in questa specie di soffitta a marcire da solo?  
L'hanno imbottito di pillole sperando di colpire in attacco la depressione derivata dalla solitudine che inevitabilmente, aveva ucciso anche Jill? Forse quel povero ragazzo era sano, il fatto di nascere da un rapporto incestuoso non necessariamente comporta malformazioni o malattie mentali.   
Forse era solo molto solo.

Il suo cervello sta fumando e si è appena alzato. Non otterrà niente a rimuginare da solo, ha bisogno di sapere tutto da Genn. E magari anche di parlare con quella Nerissa o il suo squilibrato fratello Trinian.  
Prima però deve fare una doccia a Genn.

Si alza dal letto e va alla ricerca del bagno.   
Anche se loro in campagna si lavavano sempre con l'acqua del pozzo o nel fiume rischiando l'ipotermia anche d'estate, è abbastanza certo che questo appartamento abbia un vero bagno.  
E non come quelli multipli di San Pantaleone, ma un bagno _singolo_ , grande, solo per gli occupanti dell'attico.

Lo trova proprio accanto alla porta della camera, ed è grande praticamente come la stanza da letto stessa.   
C'è una cabina trasparente larga due metri abbastanza inquietante, ci sono bottoni ovunque e sinceramente ha paura anche di avvicinarsi.

La vasca da bagno invece sembra più abbordabile, in fondo i pomelli sono solo due. Certo, ci entrerebbero quattro persone, ma potrà andare lo stesso.   
Comincia a regolare la temperatura e a versare tutte le possibili combinazioni di sali e saponi, mai visti nel Mondo di Sotto. Forse quando usciranno da lì puzzeranno per il mix strano che ha fatto. Un po' si sta anche divertendo.

Recupera un mugugnante Genn prendendolo dalle spalle e dalle ginocchia senza svegliarlo.   
È molto più leggero di quanto ricordasse, ha perso davvero tanto peso, Alex per quella settimana ha intenzione di cambiare le cose.  
A partire da adesso.

Con un tonfo sordo e relativa fuori uscita di acqua saponata per tutto il bagno, molla un ancora addormentato Genn direttamente nella vasca.

"A-LEX!" Il biondo sputacchia e tossisce mentre l'altro se la ride alla grande.   
"Non sei cresciuto affatto!" Si scosta imbronciato il ciuffo appiccicato alla fronte.  
"Ma angelo mio, sono solo quattro mesi che non facciamo cose del genere. Come puoi pretendere che io sia cresciuto?" Alex si tiene la pancia e parla con un sorriso mal trattenuto.   
"Sì ma a _casa_ era diverso."  
"A casa era diverso. Ma tu puzzavi e puzza anche l'appartamento, da qualche parte dovevo cominciare." Cerca di alleggerire il discorso, di _casa_ parleranno a tempo debito.

"E quindi l'hai fatto solo per me vero, _amore_? Per farmi stare meglio?" Genn tiene lo sguardo fisso sull'altro.  
"Certo..."  
"Benissimo. Quindi siccome io puzzo puzzi anche tu, visto che abbiamo dormito insieme."  
"Beh no, io mi sono lavato prima di veni..." -re.   
Neanche il tempo di finire la frase che Genn lo tira giù in vasca con lui creando una nuova ondata sul pavimento del bagno.

"Sto morendo di fame, non mangio da ieri a pranzo!"  
"A chi lo dici, non ricordo neanche l'ultima volta che ho mangiato!" Ad Alex quella frase buttata quasi lì per scherzo non piace per nulla perché sembra essere la dannata verità.  
Le clavicole sporgono in una maniera inquietante, e le braccia sono scheletriche. I suoi bellissimi zigomi non incorniciano il suo volto, fanno da padrone.

"Adesso chiamiamo Claude così ci porta da mangiare." Preme un tasto qualsiasi in mezzo alla ventina presenti sulla tastiera a muro, vicino al tavolo della cucina moderna in cui sono seduti, e aspetta.  
Dopo neanche mezzo minuto compare un cameriere con tanto di smoking, con un pitbull al seguito.  
"Mi avete fatto chiamare, signorino?"   
Alex è sempre più stupito.  
"Sì, per favore portaci la colazione completa. Moriamo di fame."  
Il pinguino dopo un breve inchino si dilegua.

"Non preoccuparti, la cucina è solo a un piano da noi, si sbrigheranno subito."  
"Ma quanto siamo altolocati! - lo prende in giro Alex, anche se aggiunge con una punta d'amarezza: - Sembri nato in mezzo agli upsiders."  
"No, Alex! Tutto questo!- e si sbraccia per indicare la vista mozzafiato delle grandi vetrate ed il resto dell'attico super accessoriato - Tutto questo non vale niente. Non senza di te."

"Io non potrei mai vivere qui.   
Certo adesso praticamente puzziamo per quanto profumiamo e sono sicuro che Claude lì - ridacchia - ci porterà una colazione da re, ma sai cosa? A me non importa un fico secco.   
Io voglio stare con te, ma non chiusi in questa gabbia dorata. Certo una settimana qui sempre insieme sarebbe come una vacanza no?"   
Stringe la mano di Genn sopra il tavolo, ma il suo sorriso è triste.

"Ma anche se potessi rimanere. Se potessimo uscire liberamente da questa torre, io non sopporterei qui. Ci indicherebbero tutti e non basta un po' di tintura per capelli - indica brevemente il rimasuglio di tinta magenta in cima alla testa di Genn - o giorni all'ombra per cancellare ciò che sono. Tu eri bravissimo in campagna, Genn. Ma lo so che sei venuto solo per poter stare con me. Il fatto è che tu stai bene altrettanto qui, ti incastri in questo Mondo. Se un giorno erediterai questa azienda dai Bane diventerai ricchissimo. E tutti lo vorrebbero."

"Hai finito di straparlare dicendo a me cosa provo io?" Il tono di Genn è duro ma ha un sorriso che anima le sue labbra.   
"Hai ragione. Sono venuto nei campi solo perché c'eri tu. E all'inizio ero un dannato disastro, ma lo eri anche tu.- ridacchiano mentre si stringono forte le mani - Ma poi mi è piaciuto! Adoravo lavorare in mezzo alla natura, con Jena e perfino Reis, quella marmocchia dal daimon indemoniato!"   
È costretto a sospendere perché ora ridono troppo.

Fa' il giro del tavolo e si siede a cavalcioni su Alex, facendo traballare leggermente la sedia.   
"E amavo aspettare il tuo ritorno. Ogni volta che si avvicinavano le sei di pomeriggio il mio cuore saltava un battito perché sapevo che stavi tornando. E io vivo per stare con te."  
Dopo tante carezze sulle guance gli prende il volto tra le mani e lo bacia, trasmettendogli tutto l'amore e la mancanza che ha sentito in quei mesi.

"La casa del papà di Shamy... Io la sogno sempre. Anche negli incubi è presente. Ma nei sogni... La nostra bellissima casa. Con l'orticello. E il mio campo di fiori di Polvere." Ogni frase gliela soffia sulle guance mentre passa le braccia intorno al collo di Alex e lui gli circonda la vita.  
"Sopratutto il nostro bel letto,con le coperte e i cuscini per _dormire_ meglio."   
"E anche per la tua schiena."  
"Sopratutto per quella!"  
Ridono l'uno nel collo dell'altro mentre la porta si apre.

Alex si irrigidisce e fa per allontanarsi, ma Genn lo blocca e alza solo la testa.  
"Claude, sii gentile, porta tutto qui sul tavolo e lasciateci tutti soli. Voglio il piano sgombro, niente telecamere accese e vieni solo se ti chiamiamo. Puoi andare."   
Il cameriere si inchina nuovamente e pitbull al seguito, gira i tacchi e sparisce alla vista.

"Ma guardati, appena insediato e già dai ordini. Il mio piccolo reuccio."  
Genn ride e gli dà una spinta mentre scende dal suo grembo e gli si posiziona nuovamente davanti.

Muoiono entrambi di fame ma Alex forza Genn a mangiare piano, soprattutto frutta. Con l'aspetto che ha e dopo aver ingurgitato un mix di farmaci non meglio identificati è meglio non rischiare di farlo vomitare.   
Genn che sporca di cioccolato fuso la guancia di Alex dà il via a una battaglia di cibo per tutta la cucina e questo li porta, non si sa come, a fare l'amore sul pavimento appiccicoso leccandosi le dita sporche e mordicchiandosi a vicenda.

Quindi.  
Hanno fatto un lago d'acqua e sapone in bagno e hanno insozzato la cucina di cibo.   
"Sono appena arrivato e già c'è un putiferio. Siamo sicuri che per la fine della settimana non facciamo saltare in aria la struttura?" Chiede con gli occhi al cielo mentre passa la pezza sulle superfici.  
Genn ha insistito per chiamare Eustace il domestico, per mettere apposto tutto, ma Alex non ha voluto sentire ragioni.  
Loro il danno, loro il costo di riparazione.   
_Proprio come a casa!_ Ha detto.

"A casa neanche mangeremmo tutta questa roba. Come neanche ci sogneremmo di sprecare così il cibo.   
Ma siamo a casa dei miei _dannati_ genitori adottivi quindi non me ne importa niente anche se facciamo saltare l'edificio. - Il tono di Genn si fa triste e stringe più forte il manico di scopa. - Forse così avremmo davvero la possibilità di andare Giù insieme come avevamo progettato."

"Genn dobbiamo parlare con i Bane.  
Dobbiamo capire come gestire la questione del _legame_. Non esiste che ci passiamo altri quattro mesi così.   
E non esiste che ti fanno prendere ancora quelle medicine! Dobbiamo parlare anche di quello." La furia di Alex si contiene a malapena, deve sedersi e stringere il piano cottura di granito con le dita.

"Alè le ho volute io quelle medicine.   
Stavo troppo male. I Bane salgono raramente nell'attico, non vogliono avere molto a che fare con me e credo fosse così anche con Jill.- Genn lascia la scopa e raggiunge le mani di Alex, per fargli allentare la presa. - Penso fosse molto solo. Qui ci sono tutte le sue cose, era un ragazzino di tredici anni, e qui c'è tutto ciò che un bambino della sua età possa desiderare. Ma penso che si sentisse davvero troppo solo.   
Anch'io mi sono sentito così. Volevo solo che il dolore smettesse.   
E Trinian mi è venuto incontro, penso che volesse solo evitare di vedere cadere in depressione anche me." _Tutti i miei pensieri confermati, quindi._ Pensa Alex.

"Mi dispiace se non ci sono stato per te Genn. Io... Non avrei potuto fare niente, lo so ma... Ieri mi sono sentito di morire. Come se fosse colpa mia se tu ti sei sentito così..."   
"Alè, no. Tu mi hai aspettato per due mesi alla roccia tra i Mondi. Ti sei quasi ammazzato come uno scemo per questo. Io ho cercato di scappare in tutti i modi ma la sicurezza qui è alta. Dopo la mia prima fuga mi hanno raddoppiato la sorveglianza e hanno istallato dei cosi elettronici che riprendono ogni mia mossa. Ci siamo ridotti male entrambi."

Sono finiti di nuovo l'uno in braccio all'altro.   
Hanno una difficoltà quasi fisica a stare lontani, il _legame_ si è acquietato e i segni violacei sotto i loro occhi si stanno già schiarendo.   
Niente più affaticamento e incubi. Nonostante abbiano dormito poco non sono stanchi né hanno emicranie.   
A dir la verità non si sono mai sentiti meglio.

La mattina dopo Genn chiede a Eustace di domandare udienza ai genitori per discutere di _faccende urgenti_ e riescono a ottenerla per il giorno seguente.

Nerissa e Trinian Bane li attendono alla Sala Congressi del quindicesimo piano e Genn e Alex sono abbastanza nervosi.  
Si stringono a vicenda le mani sudate e il loro daimon, che mostrano chiari segni di ripresa, sembrano in ansia quanto loro.

Quando l'ascensore trasparente si apre, si ritrovano direttamente in una sala che potrebbe ospitare tranquillamente cinquecento persone.  
Neanche il tempo di rimanere incantati che una voce chiara e sibilante riempie il vuoto della sala.

"Quanto tempo Alex. Ciao Jill caro."  
"Non è davvero tanto, solo poco più di quattro mesi." Mastica fuori Alex.  
"E quando siamo soli coi nostri daimon preferirei che mi chiamaste col mio vero nome. Genn." Scandisce bene l'altro.

"Ah, che lingua tagliente! Hai preso le medicine oggi, _Genn caro_?"  
"Dobbiamo parlare anche di queste fantomatiche medicine." Ormai hanno raggiunto i Bane che si ergono minacciosi dall'altro dei loro tacchi e abiti sgargianti e asimmetrici di dubbio gusto secondo Alex, l'ultima moda per gli upsiders ne è certo.

"Dato che sembri tu il furbo della coppia parla pure. Se solo non fosse per il fatto che sei chiaramente un bifolco scuro di Sotto e che non assomigli per nulla al nostro Jill, avremmo preso te, invece."  
Il serpente della donna è in mezzo ai due, come sempre scuote il sonaglio davanti all'ipnotizzato babbuino dell'uomo, senza staccare le sue pupille verticali da loro.

"Ora basta giochetti mentali." Genn si fa' forza e si rivolge direttamente a Nerissa.  
"Ma caro... Sei davvero scontroso oggi! E le tue medicine? Se aspetti un secondo scendo all'undicesimo piano eh..."  
"No! Basta pasticche. Genn sta bene ora che siamo insieme, è questo il punto. Abbiamo bisogno di stare insieme per stare bene, è così che funziona il _legame_. So che voi di Sopra li stabilite molto di rado ma è così."

"Trinian hai sentito? Che cosa interessante. Hai ragione, l'ultimo _legame_ di cui ho sentito parlare qui Su è stato vent'anni fa.   
Magari potresti restare Alex, per permetterci di studiare il fenomeno. E staresti anche con Genn, pensa!- sbatte i palmi delle mani una volta per simulare felicità, mentre i suoi occhi rimangono vigili. - due farfalle con un retino!"

"Scordatelo. Non rimarrò affatto qui.   
In compenso Genn scenderà.   
Ogni quattro mesi, come ora. Ma rimarrà con me per un mese intero. Con i vostri ospiti inventatevi quello che volete, una corsa di levrieri meccanici, un'escursione, non mi importa. E gli dovete permettere di venire alla roccia tra i Mondi tutte le sere. E il nostro compleanno lo vogliamo passare insieme." Lui e Genn hanno buttato giù i termini dell'accordo il giorno precedente, Alex ripete mentalmente ogni punto per essere sicuro di non aver dimenticato nulla.

"D'accordo.- i ragazzi tirano un sospiro sorpreso insieme, _come, ha accettato?_ \- ma il vostro compleanno lo dovrete passare sempre qui. I conoscenti iniziano a dubitare perfino l'esistenza di un figlio nostro. Dobbiamo procurarvi dei bei guanti per quelle mani da contadini e poi sarete pronti per il debutto in società."  
"Andata. Gli altri punti?" A Genn sudano i palmi.

"Genn può venire un mese da te ma gli inietteremo un Localizzatore, per sapere sempre dove siete. Non sia mai a qualcuno di voi venisse voglia di fare una luna di miele improvvisata. Anche a te Alex, giusto per sicurezza. - sorride velenosa - E il mese lo sceglieremo noi, quello con meno probabilità di presentare nostro figlio agli eventi mondani."

"Per quanto riguarda la roccia -interrompe Trinian con lo sguardo vacuo perso fuori dalle grandi finestre.- non è un grosso problema, tanto non è che avete un Siero per stare veramente insieme. Che dolce tortura uhm?"  
E scoppia in un'altra delle sue risate maniacali.

Ai ragazzi vengono i brividi, ma cercano di farsi forza a vicenda.

"È andata no? - sono distesi sull'enorme letto matrimoniale dell'attico, dopo averlo ripulito sembra quasi vivibile. - in realtà volevano solo un manichino che interpretasse il figlio morto. Non gli frega niente se io sto a scorrazzare per tutto il giorno, gli basta che ci sia durante le feste e le occasioni ufficiali."

"Ci siamo presi tantissimo veleno per nulla. Forse se gli avessimo parlato prima..."  
"Non sarebbe cambiato niente. Li hai visti, Genn? È gente d'affari, se non avessero visto le condizioni in cui stavi per via del _legame_ non avrebbero accettato. Perdere anche il sostituto del figlio morto? Nah."

"Ci pensi? Se non avessimo costruito il _legame_ prima dell'ultimo range d'adozione, tutto questo non sarebbe successo. Saremmo stati condannati al non vederci mai più." Genn stringe più forte le braccia intorno allo stomaco di Alex.   
"Non ci voglio pensare. Ed è meglio se neanche quella testolina bacata che ti ritrovi ci pensa!" Alex gli scompiglia divertito i capelli come faceva quando lo lasciava per andare nei campi.

Genn si tira leggermente su e lo guarda. "Mi mancava questo. Noi."  
"Se va tutto liscio non dovremo mancarti più di tanto. Anzi non ci vorrai più tra i piedi! Vero Deneb?"  
Il lupo interpellato con un balzo atterra direttamente sullo stomaco di entrambi facendoli ritrarre e mugolare mentre Vega zampetta leggera scuotendo piano le orecchie.

"È un po' che sono fermi in questa forma, vero?" Riflette Alex.   
"Già. Ma non mi dispiacerebbe se questa fosse la loro forma finale.   
Come da neonati. Un pulcino e un serpentello che non provano neanche a farsi fuori a vicenda. E ora di nuovo una preda e un predatore che convivono e si completano."

_Sembra quasi destino._

Quando scade la settimana di permanenza Alex sta bene, diciamo.  
Lui e Genn hanno continuato a ripetersi: _ci vediamo al nostro compleanno, è solo un mese, ce la faremo, dall'anno prossimo sarà tutto diverso..._ Finché non se ne sono convinti.  
E quindi sta bene.   
Stanno bene.

"Voglio accompagnarti a Transworld."  
"Genn..." Comincia Alex, ha un milione di motivi per convincerlo che sarebbe una cattiva idea.  
"Non me ne frega niente se dobbiamo portarci qualche gorilla con i loro daimon altrettanto inquietanti dietro.  
Mi sto abituando a loro, che vengano pure. Ma voglio stare con te finché posso." Non c'è modo di convincerlo del contrario, già lo sa.

"Va bene vieni."   
Genn gli si attacca alle sue labbra con un sorriso che interrompe ogni bacio.  
"Non la smetterò mai di dartela vinta eh?" Anche Alex sta sorridendo.  
"No. Perché mi ami troppo. È sempre stato così."   
Che insolente.   
Però è vero.   
Alex sbuffa e lo prende per i fianchi.

In questa settimana si è fatto prestare da Genn giusto qualcosa di tranquillo per stare nell'attico (è stato davvero difficile trovare abiti sobri nel suo nuovo guardaroba) ma in realtà non è servito a molto, hanno passato gran parte del tempo nudi.  
"Voglio ricordarmi di te quando saremo lontani." Ha detto Genn.  
Vuol dire che queste immagini le conserverà nel cassetto per le seghe, ma in un qualche modo lo fa sembrare dolce.

Alex ha rimesso i vestiti lavati e inamidati di fresco con cui era venuto e mano nella mano con Genn sono arrivati a Transworld seguiti da tre guardie con i loro daimon davvero inquietanti.   
Tipo che quello di uno era una _lontra_.  
Vengono accolti nuovamente dalla signorina con il tailleur blu e il fenicottero al seguito che li porta all'Ascensore.

"Ti ho iniettato il Siero per tornare Sotto, con l'etichetta gialla. Hai tre minuti. Sai già cosa fare."

Alex si gira verso Genn e lo stringe fortissimo.   
"È solo un mese." Lo sta dicendo più che altro per convincere se sesso.  
La mancanza la sentiranno lo stesso.  
"E poi abbiamo pur sempre le rocce.  
Trinian ha ragione, sarà una tortura non poterti toccare. Ma almeno saremo insieme in un certo senso." Genn sorride nel suo collo.

"Comprerò la casa di Shamy."  
Genn ha un sussulto ma non si scosta.  
"Mi daranno lo stesso il premio per il _legame_ da San Pantaleone e io non posso stare per sempre da Jena e Kiefer."   
"Noi ci vedremo. Un mese ogni quattro e ci serve un posto dove stare." Genn si scosta e gli prende il viso fra le mani.  
"Andrà bene."

"Ti amo da morire. Ti prego non farti mettere mai più i piedi in testa da nessuno. Nessuno può toccarvi."  
"Nessuno. Solo voi."  
Alex gli lascia un bacio profondo sulle labbra prima di chinarsi verso Vega e stringere anche lei mentre Genn fa' lo stesso con Deneb.

Prima che le porte dell'Ascensore si richiudano Alex vede Genn portarsi le dita alla bocca e poi mimare un _ti amo._  
Alex sorride e sposta lo sguardo sul pulsante _DOWN_ illuminato.  
Si prepara mentalmente all'impatto con la gravità.

Ad accoglierlo stavolta è un ragazzo poco più grande di lui con la divisa rossa del Magisterium.   
Vedendolo schiacciato a terra da Deneb trattiene un a stento una risata.   
Lo porta dai Custodi che sono come sempre indaffarati, solo la donna alza la testa.  
"Ah Alex, sei tornato! Come stava _Jill_?"  
Sorride, come sempre consapevole.  
"Meglio, ora che siamo stati un po' insieme."  
"Ah sono contenta!" La sua voce è sempre scura, il sorriso è sincero.

"Posso farti una domanda?"  
Il tuo daimon... È una femmina, me lo ricordo, l'hai chiamata Cara."  
A questo richiamo la testuggine alza la testa rugosa e si rivolge completamente a lui.  
"Ah sì." La Custode accarezza distrattamente le zampe del daimon.  
"Ma tu sei una donna. E mi chiedevo...  
Anche il mio daimon è maschio e mi hanno sempre preso in giro per questo."  
"Vedi Alex in realtà Cara è intersessuale. Capita, con le testuggini. E io non sono sempre stata una donna." Sorride sincera mentre Alex fa due più due.

Abbassa il capo e stringe forte il pelo di Deneb. "Quindi la mia è ancora un'anomalia."  
"No affatto!" Il cuore di Alex perde un battito mentre solleva lo sguardo al soffitto verso la Custode.  
"Vedi è un po' di tempo che lavoro qui, prima ero una hostess. Ho conosciuto un uomo che aveva per daimon un coniglio, maschio. Portava sempre con sé un orologio da taschino antico."  
Alex si prende il labbro tra i denti.  
"Faceva su e giù tra i Mondi, finché a un certo punto non l'ho più visto.   
Ora che ci penso, gli assomigli un po', ragazzo."

_Può essere che..._

"Beh si fa tardi. Dobbiamo tornare a lavoro. A quanto pare ci rivedremo a breve! Per il compleanno tuo e di Jill! Sappi che mi aspetto un invito.- il Custode pelato con il boa attorcigliato intorno alle spalle la guarda con sufficienza.- E guai a te se inviti anche questi barbosi." Dice allegra.  
Alex ridacchia e saluta e insieme a Deneb si avvia verso l'uscita Transworld. 

_Andrà bene. La faranno funzionare._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

To love is nothing.   
To be loved is something.

But to love and be loved,   
that's everything.

— T. Tolis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevo detto che questa seconda parte sarebbe stata più breve?  
> Scherzavo.
> 
> Ho creato un universo talmente intricato e complesso che la cosa mi è sfuggita di mano. In più ho rovinato tutto con questo capitolo. Mi scuso.
> 
> Questo era il mio primo esperimento con un crossover, con l'angst, con una storia a capitoli... Insomma il primo in tutto, e sono felice che fino ad ora vi è parso decente.
> 
> A prescindere da come vi è sembrata quest'ultima parte, ci ho messo davvero l'impegno e quindi non so, fatemi sapere se ci sono riuscita 

**Author's Note:**

> Perché sto scrivendo un'altra storia?  
> Non so darmi una spiegazione.  
> È solo la costante insonnia forse.
> 
> Comunque, questa è la prima parte di una Upside Down/Queste Oscure Materie AU, di quest'ultimo anche se ho tutti i libri ho letto solo il primo purtroppo quindi ho preso solo le caratteristiche generali di quel mondo, quindi i daimon, il Magisterium, gli Ingoiatori, la Polvere, lo stile steampunk e basta credo.
> 
> Di Upside Down solo il fatto che sopra di loro non c'è il cielo, ma un'altro "mondo" una sorta di pianeta piatto rovesciato dove vive l'alta società, le grandi cariche, i poteri, il Magisterium ecc 
> 
> Mi sono presa un sacco di licenze poetiche #scusate
> 
> I nomi delle suore e dei daimon di Genn e Alex sono tutti quelli di stelle/costellazioni.
> 
> Sto scrivendo la seconda parte, se vi va lasciatemi una stellina o fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate


End file.
